


Repeat Offenders

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Community Blowback (Bad Kids'verse) [3]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Nathan is a prick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Unprotected Sex, and resurrection, but he's your prick, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Now that you’ve finished your community service, you start to believe it’s a return to normalcy.  With a new flat, newfound freedom, and ready to see where your relationship with Nathan will lead, you’ve never been more optimistic.  But in a world full of superpowers run amuck, nothing can ever be that easy.  You may have left the community center behind, but that doesn’t mean you’ll ever be free of what began there or the storm that changed your life forever.
Relationships: Nathan Young/Female Reader, Nathan Young/Original Female Character(s), Nathan Young/You, Simon Bellamy/Alisha Daniels
Series: Community Blowback (Bad Kids'verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881373
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. The New Flat

“You ready?” Nathan asked, holding the key up in front of him and you both stared at it for a moment before nodding.

“Open ‘er up, I wanna see ‘er,” you exclaimed excitedly, holding your breath as Nathan shoved the key into the lock and twisted. The door swung open and you took a hesitant step inside, gaping at the empty bland interior -- the carpet was stained in several spots, a couple of the overhead lights were burnt out, the kitchen was ridiculously tiny, and there may or may not have been a dead roach on the linoleum near your feet.

“It’s beautiful!” you cried, turning and throwing yourself into Nathan’s arms as he laughed, swinging you around.

“Absolute perfection!” he agreed and before you knew it his mouth was on yours, walking you backwards into the apartment so he could kick the door shut as you held on tight to his neck, kissing him back with giddy abandon, your chest feeling light.

“So, where should we put everythin’?” he asked when he finally came up for air, leaving you slightly breathless and you glanced around the empty space, trying to imagine what it would look like filled with… “ _Huh_ ,” you exclaimed when you realized, between the two of you, the only piece of furniture you currently owned was a twin sized mattress.

Nathan frowned, apparently coming to the same conclusion moments later. “Well shit,” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to you. “I didn’t really think about th’whole furniture bit,” he admitted and a smirk tugged at your lips as laughter gripped you.

“Me either,” you confessed and soon you were both laughing at the ridiculousness of it. “I got so caught up in the fact that I could actually afford the place that I forgot we don’t have any furniture t’fill it.”

Nathan shrugged, turning and pulling you back into his arms. “Aw, so what?” he exclaimed, grinning down at you. “We’ll slum it like we did at th’Community Center for a bit, except now we’ll have more considerably more privacy.”

“Sounds perfect,” you agreed, reaching up on your toes to brush a kiss to Nathan’s lips. “So, how bout we go grab our stuff and finish movin’ in?”

——

By the time you returned from the Community Center with Nathan’s mattress and the rest of your measly belongings in tow, Kelly was waiting for you with the cleaning supplies you’d asked to borrow.

“Thanks Kel, you’re a lifesaver!” you exclaimed as you came down the hall, Nathan lagging behind, dragging the mattress and Kelly shook her head ruefully though she wore a fond grin.

“Dinner’s on you and we’ll call it even,” she replied as you unlocked the door.

“Fine by me,” you agreed, ushering her in.

With Kelly and Nathan’s somewhat begrudging help, you had the apartment in living condition in no time -- well, it took several hours and Nathan complained half the time, but it was now done.

“Ugh, it feels as though we never left community service,” Nathan griped as he tossed the sponge he’d been using into the bucket at his feet and pulled his rubber gloves off with a snap.

“Oh, quit your whingin’,” Kelly exclaimed as she walked past. “It’s different innit? This is _your_ flat. Don’tcha want it t’be clean?”

“Well, yeah, but--” he whined, flinching as Kelly turned to point at him.

“An’ you better pull your weight around here, don’t think y’can treat [y/n] like your mum, expectin’ her t’clean up after yeh and shite,” she threatened and Nathan held his hands up. 

“Oh, c’mon, I wouldn’t do that,” he protested.

Grinning, you gave him a peck on the cheek as you passed. “I’m holdin’ yeh to that,” you laughed, pulling your phone out of your pocket. “I’m gunna order the food,” you called as you walked out to the front room.

When you’d finished, you headed back, about to tell them the pizza would be there in a half hour when you heard voices.

“What yeh nervous for?” Kelly asked suddenly and you hung back just outside the door, biting your lip as you listened.

“Hey, get outta my head!” Nathan exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Can’t really help it when your thoughts are so loud, yeah?”

Nathan turned and gave her a withering stare.

“C’mon, what yeh so scared of?” Kelly pressed and you held your breath, waiting to hear his answer.

Nathan hesitated for a moment before sighing heavily. “Okay, okay! Don’t tell [y/n], but I’ve... never lived with anyone other than my mum, okay? I’ve never lived with a girlfriend before, fuck, I’ve never even _had_ a girlfriend this long before,” he admitted, not quite looking at her. “What if—“ he cut off, shaking his head, his unruly curls shivering.

“You afraid she’s gunna get sick of you?”

Nathan shrugged noncommittally and Kelly scoffed.

“Look, I get that sleeping together on a mattress in the community center ain’t exactly proper livin’ with someone, but [y/n] knows what t’expect. She _knows_ you. She wouldn’t’ve asked y’teh move in if she didn’t mean it.”

 _Oh, Nathan_ , you thought fondly, making a mental note to be a little extra reassuring, before clearing your throat, announcing your presence and stepping in the room.

——

“So, first night in our new flat, whatcha wanna do?” you asked as you headed back to where Nathan lay sprawled out on the mattress after Kelly had left.

“Are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” he asked pointedly, grabbing your hand and pulling you down with him.

“How did I know you were gunna say that?” you asked with a laugh, settling on top of him, draped over his chest.

“Because I’m always horny for you?” he replied with an innocent grin, to which you rolled your eyes. “What? I can’t help it that you’re so damn sexy!” he yelped playfully. “Besides, we gotta break this baby in, christen it,” he exclaimed, thrusting his hips exaggeratedly beneath you. 

“We’ve got so many new rooms t’shag in now,” he reasoned, bringing a grin to your lips. “And just think, when we get some furniture, the possibilities’ll be endless.”

“Mmm, sounds like fun,” you murmured, crawling astride him and shedding your shirt before leaning forward to kiss him and Nathan eagerly reciprocated, his arms snaking round your waist, quickly escalating things.

Soon you laid sprawled next to him, sweaty and exhausted, but sated and comfortable.

“Hey [y/n],” Nathan exclaimed suddenly, turning toward you, a spark in his eye that told you he had an idea and you groaned, rolling your head toward him warily.

“What?” you asked, bracing yourself for whatever no doubt reckless hair brained scheme he’d cooked up.

“Don’tcha still have a bunch of stuff at your dad’s place?” he asked, holding up his fingers as he ticked each item off. “Like a proper bed, dressers, a _tv,_ ” he continued, “plus you’ve got more clothes than the few you brought with you, and all your books and shite--”

“No,” you replied stubbornly, cutting him off, your face set, and Nathan tried again, scooting closer, trailing his finger over your arm.

“Don’tcha _want_ any of that stuff though? It’s less we’d hafta buy… or steal,” he pointed out and you groaned, knowing he had a point.

“I don’t know if I can face… _them_ , after how things went down last time we were there,” you admitted and Nathan’s expression softened.

“It ain’t like you’ll be alone. I’ll be there and we can phone th’others up and I’m sure your bandmates’ll wanna help. You’ll have a whole army of delinquents at yer back,” he exclaimed, squeezing your arm reassuringly and you turned to look at him once more, overcome with affection.

“Besides, if it comes down to it, I’ll deck ‘em for yeh,” Nathan announced, holding his fist up, “even ol’ Karen. I ain’t afraid t’hit a woman.”

Laughing, the knot in your stomach loosened slightly and you rolled toward him, pressing your face to his smooth chest. “God, I love you,” you murmured, your words muffled, and you felt him tense next to you for a moment before he kissed the top of your head and tenderly wrapped his arms around you.

After a long moment you sighed, “Guess I better get this over with.” 

Reluctantly disentangling yourself from Nathan’s embrace, you leaned over him to reach for your discarded phone, dialing your dad’s number as you resituated yourself, seeking Nathan’s warmth for comfort.

Half expecting him not to answer, when he did it took you several seconds to formulate a response. “H-hey. Dad… uh, hey,” you answered awkwardly, nudging Nathan in the ribs as he tried to plant a kiss to your collarbone, his hand creeping across your chest. “I, uh, I need t’come pick up some of my stuff tomorrow. A-all of it actually,” you explained, trying to keep the shudder from your voice as Nathan continued to tease you and you smacked his hand away, ignoring his pout. 

“What do you mean, pick up your stuff?”

“I told you I was getting a flat,” you replied, frustration leeching into your tone when it became obvious he’d been hoping you might be moving back in.

“Are you still living with that… delinquent?” he asked and you snorted, rolling your eyes, sighing softly as Nathan’s lips brushed your jaw, his curls tickling your cheek.

“Last I checked _I_ was a delinquent too,” you shot back sarcastically, “but if you mean Nathan, then yes, I’m still living with him.”

At that Nathan’s lips quirked into a grin against your skin and you couldn’t help but smile in return despite your annoyance at the way the conversation was going.

“I don’t know [y/n],” you dad muttered, clearly stalling, “I don’t think Karen’ll be best pleased if--”

Unable to take it any longer you interrupted him. “Yeah, well, tell Karen that I’m coming tomorrow whether she likes it or not because I need my stuff, and if she doesn’t want my friends traipsing through her house then she can box my shit up and carry my furniture down herself and I’ll gladly pick it up from the driveway,” and without waiting for his response you hung up.

“Yeah, that’s th’spirit,” Nathan exclaimed, smirking up at you. “You’re such a badass,” he murmured, rolling you to your back while attempting to ply you with more kisses as you shook with laughter, your sour mood effectively forgotten.

“I don’t think talking back to my dad and hangin’ up on him exactly makes me a badass,” you argued, gasping as Nathan’s lips moved lower.

“Nonsense,” he replied against your chest, “you’re the baddest of the bad, [y/n], and you’re all mine.”

“Okay,” you relented, tangling your fingers in his curls, “I’ll agree with the second part.”

——

The next day when you showed up at your stepmum’s house you were mildly surprised that she hadn’t just bagged up your stuff and left it out by the road, though you were somewhat relieved. The idea of that woman going through all your personal belongings really didn’t appeal to you.

Clearly, however, she also did not expect you to actually show up with an “army of delinquents” as Nathan had put it, but you were rather touched that so many of your friends had come to help, including Kelly, Simon, Alisha, Curtis, and even Nikki, as well as your bandmate Max, thankfully bringing his panel van to haul your things in.

When you knocked on the door, thankfully your dad answered, awkwardly letting you and the others file inside, but of course you should’ve known your stepmum wouldn't be far. Stepping up to your father’s shoulder she fixed a narrow eyed glare at you and your friends.

“Be extremely careful of the walls and bannisters when carrying the large items down,” she snapped. “And just so you know, I _will_ know if anything goes missing,” she added pointedly and you fought the urge to roll your eyes.

“Did your stepmum just call us thieves?” Alisha asked, leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“Oh yeah, and that’s probably one of the nicer things she’ll say today,” you replied, sharing an exasperated grin with your friend.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” you groaned, turning from Alisha and ignoring your stepmum’s glare.

As the others began to climb the staircase, empty boxes in tow, you watched in horror as Nathan hung back, addressing your stempum, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh, hey, Karen,” he exclaimed, “d’yeh ‘member me, from dinner that one time?” he asked, his shit eating grin growing as she stared at him disdainfully, raising her chin haughtily. 

Undeterred, Nathan continued, completely unphased. “It’s been a while, so I understand if your memory’s a tad hazy. Say, d’yeh happen t’have any more bottles of that wine left? The bouquet on that year --” he paused to kiss his fingers dramatically, “ughh, sheer perfection!” he cried before your stepmum turned with a scowl and walked away, Nathan calling after her. “Is that a no?”

Before you could grab him and drag him upstairs, your dad intercepted him, his usual placid expression nowhere to be found and instead he fixed Nathan with a particularly stern look, cutting off his path.

“If it isn’t the little shit who’s dating my daughter, Nathan, was it?” he asked, a steely edge to his voice you’d heard maybe once or twice in your entire life; your dad no doubt trying to intimidate your boyfriend. 

Nathan however, merely grinned back, practically incapable of taking anything seriously, raising his eyebrows. “Aw you remembered me, Dad, I’m _touched_ ,” he exclaimed cheekily, flashing you a wink.

For a moment your dad looked taken aback, his mouth working silently, like some great fish, his brows knitting together.

“Don’t call me that,” he finally spluttered, and Nathan gasped, clutching his chest. 

“But I’ll be callin’ yeh that soon enough,” he exclaimed, barely able to keep a straight face, “after the weddin’ an’ all, though we’re still debatin’ if we wanna elope or not, what with the baby comin,” he paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face, followed by a decidedly wicked grin. “Though then we’ll be callin’ yeh grand-dad.” With that Nathan clapped him on the shoulder, slipping past him in his shock to meet you at the top of the stairs, quickly pushing you toward your room with a giggle.

“Did you really just tell my dad I was pregnant?” you hissed as you stepped into your old room, the others already working on boxing up your stuff, Curtis and Max disassembling your bed.

“Did you just say you’re pregnant?” Kelly exclaimed, catching the tail end of your conversation and you groaned, rolling your eyes as Alisha and Nikki turned to gape at you as well, the room falling silent.

“No. God no!” you exclaimed and Nathan quickly jumped away from you before he got smacked, hurrying toward where Simon sat, packing your bookshelf. “ _No_ ,” you repeated exasperatedly when they continued to watch you doubtfully. “Nathan’s just windin’ my dad up,” you explained, shooting him a withering stare that he decidedly ignored. 

You had a feeling that you weren’t gunna get away before the day was out without being confronted by your dad about _that_ conversation. _Thanks Nathan_ , you thought grimly, though it _had_ been pretty amusing seeing the look on your dad’s face.

“Oh, thank God,” Alisha exclaimed, turning back to your dresser as Nikki snorted.

“I know right, imagine havin’ a kid with _that_ wanker,” she muttered, shooting a disdainful look at Nathan across the room.

“Oh, come on,” you huffed, instantly riled, tired of Nikki ragging on Nathan any chance she got. “Th’fuck is your problem?” you demanded. 

At your question, Nikki scowled, dropping the shirt she was folding into her lap exasperatedly. “My problem is, your nasty boyfriend shat in my bed,” he exclaimed, dark eyes flashing. “Or have you forgotten that?”

“Are you _still_ on about that?” Nathan cried from across the room, throwing his arms up.

“Are you takin’ the piss? There’s somethin’ seriously fuckin’ wrong with you!” Nikki shot back.

“Guys, can we all just stop?” Max exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation when it looked obvious that Curtis was about to jump to his girlfriend’s defense while your brows furrowed deeper. Turning to Nathan he lowered his voice, frowning slightly. “Did you really shit in her bed, mate?” 

“Well, yeah, but in my defense, I thought it was someone else’s flat,” Nathan answered and your friend looked as if that wasn’t any better.

“Well, this is going bloody wonderfully,” you muttered, joining Kelly at your closet door and she snorted in agreement. “I _am_ grateful for the help though,” you murmured, pulling your clothes from the hangers to drop to the bag at your feet.

“Don’t mention it,” Kelly replied, her eyes flicking to you for a moment.

“You’d do the same for any of us,” Simon added from his spot on the floor nearby, taking you by surprise, unaware he’d been listening in and you turned to share a small smile.

“Hey, what I tell yeh? Shared traumatic experience, eh?” Nathan exclaimed and your smile took him in as well.

Silence fell as you all continued to work, Max and Curtis carrying your mattress and bedframe down to the van, your stepmum hovering under the pretense of making sure none of her walls got scuffed in the process. 

Filling another bag of clothes, your closet and dresser now nearly empty, you decided to start carrying them down to the van. “Wait up, I’ll come with you,” Alisha offered and you hung back. “This place is proper posh,” she murmured as you drug the garbage bags of clothes down the stairs, Alisha’s eyes wandering. “What does your stepmum _do_?” she wondered, gaping up at the chandelier hanging in the foyer.

“I dunno, she’s some hot shot PR executive or somethin’,” you muttered, not really wanting to talk about her.

“Well, whatever the fuck she does, I need to get into _that_ ,” Alisha joked, laughing as you stumbled out the front door, thankful your dad was nowhere to be found. “So like, what happened to your real mum?” she asked as you threw the bags into the back of the van. “She still around?”

“Nah, she uhm, she died when I was sixteen. Cancer,” you explained, watching Alisha’s expression shift.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry,” she exclaimed quickly, “I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s alright,” you were quick to assure her as you climbed the stairs back to your room, the rest of your words dying on your tongue as you heard your step-sister’s voice, trying to chat up Curtis.

“Oh no,” you groaned, hurrying up the rest of the stairs to intercept Delilah. 

“Back off, blondie, he’s taken,” Nikki exclaimed, beating you to the punch, but to your dismay Delilah merely shrugged. 

“Whatever, no need t’get your knickers in a twist, yeah?” she muttered, coyly turning her sights next on Nathan. “Nathan, right?” she asked, leaning provocatively against the wall next to him. “Y’know, if you ever wanted to… trade up, you should give me a call, yeah?” she purred and Nathan’s eyebrows rose, an amused smirk twisting his lips as he leered down at her.

Standing in the doorway a spark of incredulous anger flared in your chest as the sight, and you were ready to stride over there, until Nathan spoke.

“Sorry darlin’, my days of pullin’ easy women are over,” he exclaimed, his gaze flicking past her to you. “I’ve already got perfection, why would I trade for anythin’ less?” he continued smugly.

“Ugh, whatever, you lot are borin’ anyway,” Delilah muttered, leaving the room with a huff, her shoulder smacking yours as she passed, though she ignored your gloating grin, slamming her door moments later.

“What is her deal?” Nikki asked as soon as your step-sister was gone, still looking as though she wanted to deck someone.

“Delilah’ll flirt with anythin’ male,” you explained offhandedly as Nikki eyed Nathan, scoffing.

“ _Obviously_.”

“Hey now!” Nathan cried, offended, until Kelly stepped in.

“She’s a cunt,” she exclaimed bluntly. “You _don’t_ wanna know what she was thinkin’.”

“Well, _now_ I’m curious,” Nathan murmured and the rest of your friends’ conversation fell away as you glanced around your now empty room. You really felt no regret about it, you found, and you heaved a sigh of relief as you followed the others down the stairs.

“Well, good riddance,” your stepmum’s voice rang through the foyer, stopping you in your tracks, her eyes flicking to you over the rim of the wine glass in her hand and you rounded on her, her smug tone striking a nerve.

“Y’know what, I’m glad to be leaving. I’m glad t’no longer have any reason t’come back here,” you spat, not backing down. “Living here was _hell_ and _you_ saw t’that. You could’ve been a good mum, but you never cared to, and I don’t know what I did t’make you hate me so much.”

Her mouth fell open, but you didn’t give her a chance to respond before turning without another word and stalking out the door.

“You alright?” Simon asked softly, having waited for you as the others gathered by the van, and you nodded silently as you fell into step with him. “I could always burn their house down,” he offered, wearing the little grin he always did when trying to make a joke and you couldn’t help but bark a laugh.

“[y/n]!” your dad’s voice behind you pulled you up short and you nodded for Simon to go on without you, turning to face him. “You know you don’t have to marry that prick just because he got you pregnant. There are other ways to handle this.”

“... _What_?” you demanded, completely dumbfounded for a moment until you remembered Nathan’s joke from earlier. “Oh, my God, you actually _believed_ him?” you scoffed, shaking your head ruefully. “It was a wind up. Nathan lives for fuckin’ with people,” you explained, though your dad didn’t look much relieved.

“So, you’re not…?”

“No!” you cried. 

“Well, then why are you doing all this?” he asked and you almost couldn’t believe your ears.

“Please don’t tell me you’re _that_ delusional,” you hissed. When his expression didn’t change you sighed. “Ever since Mum died and we came here, I have been treated as an outsider -- Karen and Delilah saw to that at every turn, and you never _once_ stood up for me and you’re my _dad_!” you cried, desperately trying to keep the tremor from your voice. “It’s like when I lost Mum, I lost you too. And I _miss_ you. I just want my dad back.”

The guilt in his eyes was too much and you turned away lest you start crying in front of him, finding Nathan already waiting to wrap his arm around you and lead you back to your friends.

“You okay?” he whispered, pulling you close to press a kiss to your temple.

“I am now,” you murmured, slipping your arm round his back and holding on to his hoodie.

——

Several hours later and your flat was starting to come together — at least now you had a bedroom. After everyone had left you felt Nathan slip his hands over your eyes as he came up behind you.

“What’re you doin’?” you asked with a laugh when he turned you, walking you back toward the bedroom awkwardly, your hands blindly reaching out in front of you.

“I have a surprise for yeh,” he answered cryptically and curious, you let yourself be led.

“A surprise, huh? Don’t tell me it’s just the bed because you wanna shag.”

“Shh, just… just wait an’ see, okay,” Nathan huffed, a hesitant note in his voice that you couldn’t place, but moments later when he uncovered your eyes you knew why.

The bedroom was practically transformed, like something out of a trashy romance paperback and your eyebrows lifted as you glanced around at the flickering candles and the pink satin sheets before turning to fix Nathan with a questioning stare. 

“What’s all this for?” you asked somewhat incredulously and even in the dim room you could see the flush creep across his face — unflappable Nathan Young embarrassed for once and the thought brought a grin to your face.

“I wanted t’do somethin’... special. Somethin’ romantic and shit,” he muttered sheepishly, his eyes not quite meeting yours. “I told yeh I’m no good at this stuff. It’s too cheesy right?”

“Oh Nathan,” you murmured, turning to slip your arms around his shoulders, “this is incredibly sweet.”

At your words he seemed to perk up a bit, a hesitant grin crossing his face. “You’re not jus’ sayin’ that?”

“No,” you laughed, pulling him toward the bed. “I like it when you surprise me with romantic shit.”

A laugh burst from Nathan’s lips and he plopped on top of you, sighing as you kissed him. “Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly, pushing himself up despite your whine of protest. “Hold on, I got somethin’ else t’set the mood,” he continued, hurrying for the door and turning to wink at you, “stay right there, I’ll be right back.”

As Nathan disappeared from the room you quickly undressed and slipped under the covers, arranging them just so, the cool of the satin incredibly pleasing against your bare skin and when Nathan returned, bottle of champagne in hand he nearly dropped it, his mouth falling open as his eyes roamed over you shamelessly, spread out rather tantalizingly for him.

“What’s that?” you asked and it took a second for him to realize what you were talking about.

“Oh, this?” he asked, holding it up as he crossed the room to you, working to uncork it, “Nicked it from your stepmum’s wine cooler earlier, thought we deserved it more. T’celebrate an’ all.” After a moment the cork popped off, flying across the room as Nathan jumped slightly, quickly bringing the bottle to his lips to catch the champagne that began to foam out, taking several long swigs. 

Handing you the bottle to drink he quickly undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile at his feet, in too much of a hurry to take his socks off, eagerly jumping into bed with you. Laughing as the mattress squeaked and bounced, you nearly spilled champagne all over your tits, barely able to set it on the dresser nearby before Nathan was kissing you hungrily, fumbling with the condom wrapper he’d pulled from his pocket before undressing.

Once he was wrapped up and ready to go he rolled back on top of you, smirking down at you and you raised your eyebrows at him. “You ready for me t’rock your world, baby?” he asked with bravado.

“Well, go on then,” you purred, sliding your arms over his shoulders, anticipation building as you felt his cock brush against you, however as he tried to slide between your legs, he slipped, his stockinged feet finding no purchase on the slippery satin sheets beneath you.

“Shit,” he muttered, screwing his face up in frustration as he tried again, his feet once more sliding out from under him.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, trying to keep the tremor of laughter from your voice, but Nathan caught it, his brows drawing down. 

“I can’t -- get a -- a fuckin’ grip -- with these damn socks on,” he grunted, twisting backward to pull one off when his other foot slipped again, Nathan’s forehead smacking into your nose with a dull crack as he fell on top of you.

“Ow, shit!” you cried, reaching for your face as Nathan quickly rolled off you. 

“Oh Jay-sus, [y/n], you okay?” When you pulled your hand back, you felt something warm and wet run down your lips, blood coating your hand. “Oh fuck, you’re bleeding. Shit, I’m so sorry,” Nathan exclaimed, scrambling off the bed to help you up. “C’mon, let’s get you fixed up,” he said, leading you to the bathroom. 

Pinching your nose in an attempt to stem the bleeding, you tipped your head back, slipping up to sit on the bathroom counter as Nathan grabbed a towel, stepping up between your knees to hold it to your nose. “There, that should help,” he murmured, offering you a sheepish smile before sighing heavily and shaking his head.

“ _Man_ , I can’t believe I fucked this up. I just wanted it t’be perfect for you,” he muttered, hanging his head, his curls falling across his forehead.

“Hey,” you murmured, pulling the towel from your nose, checking to see if you were still bleeding. “I don’t need _perfect_ ,” you said softly, setting the towel aside when it seemed the flow of blood had stopped, “I just want _you_.”

An incredulous smile tugged at Nathan’s lips at your words and he let you pull him in for a lingering kiss as you scooted closer to the edge of the counter, lazily wrapping your legs around his waist. “I can’t help but notice, I’m still naked, and you’re still naked, and incredibly turned on,” you purred, reaching down to squeeze his cock. “So, why don’t you rock my world right here, hot stuff,” you murmured, smirking up at him, your forehead pressed to his, and his brows raised.

“Oh, _hell_ yeah,” he breathed, his hands sliding over you, coming to rest at your ass as he slid between your thighs, a soft moan leaving your lips as he slowly filled you. “Fuck, I love you,” Nathan groaned, the words slipping out unbidden and he froze.

“Say it again,” you begged, your eyes seeking his and he bit his lip, slowly thrusting into you again, holding you steady as you leaned back against the mirror to stabilize yourself.

“I love you,” he repeated wonderingly; the words the barest whisper as if he were afraid that admitting them again would change things.

“I love you too.”

As soon as the words left your lips his thrusts began to come faster, as if the very thought spurred him on and soon your head was thrown back against the mirror as Nathan bucked into you harder, your tits bouncing each time his hips snapped into you, leaving you a moaning mess, your breath catching, your voice turning to a mewling whine as you came, body going rigid as Nathan held you close, giving several last shuddering thrusts.

“Guess we can cross shagging on the’bathroom counter off our list,” he panted, a cheeky grin crossing as face, mirrored on yours as he helped you down, flushing the used condom, and soon, exhausted, you both tumbled back into bed.

“Damn, this is so much nicer than that tiny mattress on th’floor,” you murmured, stretching luxuriantly before rolling toward Nathan, tangling your legs with his, your arms wrapping round his waist.

“You’re tellin’ me,” he agreed, stifling a yawn before his face fell slightly. “Can I ask you somethin’?” You hummed in response, your eyes fluttering shut as you scooted closer, feeling Nathan swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing near where your face was currently nuzzled. “Uh, well, the first time, y’ever had sex, was it anywhere near… _that_ awkward?” he asked with a forced laugh, no doubt referencing what’d happened earlier and you shifted.

“Well, I didn’t end up with a bloody nose,” you mused, idly running your hands up and down his back. “The bloke I was seein’ fingered me in his mum’s basement, but he wasn’t very good. In fact, it was probably the worst sex I’ve ever had, but first times are s’posed t’be like that, right?” you asked, huffing a soft laugh. “What about you? What was your first time like?” you asked, raising your chin so you could look at him, expecting him to boast about losing his virginity. 

Instead Nathan shrugged.

“It was a family campin’ holiday and one of my mum’s friends came with us. Th’one night I felt her hand slidin’ into my sleepin’ bag, like a friendly snake,” he added, miming a snake slithering up your arm to strike at you. “Then she grabbed my cock and started wankin’ me off. She had lovely hands though, not as nice as yours.”

As Nathan fell silent you gaped at him, horrified at his story. “Nathan, that’s… did your mum know about this?”

“Wha-- oh nahh,” he replied, shrugging as if it were nothing. “I mean, it’s super hot t’bag an older bird for your first time, right? It’s every guy’s dream,” he insisted, but you shook your head.

“Oh babe, that’s -- that’s kinda fucked up. Nathan, what she did to you wrong.” you murmured, holding his gaze. “I’m sorry that happened.”

For a moment he looked at you, strangely vulnerable before shoving his discomfort away and hiding once more behind his wall of bravado. “Well, I’m glad t’know you don’t count _me_ as your worst lay,” he scoffed halfheartedly.

Not wanting to push further, you sighed, pulling him closer, hoping that your presence could reassure him more than any words would. “Not even close,” you replied, stroking his hair. “Though, you do realize that I’m with you for more than _just_ the sex, yeah?”

“Oh?” he asked, again that mask slipping for a moment, uncertainty and hope crossing his face.

“Mhmm,” you hummed, squeezing him tighter. “For so _so_ many reasons.”

“How many reasons?” he teased and you poked him in the ribs, snorting as he squirmed.

“Thank you for today,” you said instead, sobering. “I don’t think I coulda done it without you there.”

_I’ll always be there._

“Nah, it was nothin’,” he murmured, shifting so he could kiss you, soft and sweet and unusually tender, and you as you fell asleep in his arms you realized how much you liked that no one else got to see this side of him, reserved for you and you alone.


	2. The Marnie Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already been planning on incorporating this trope into the fic at some point but a mutual on tumblr sent me [this headcanon](https://heroics-and-heartbreak.tumblr.com/post/629126348164743168/maybe-its-just-2am-or-maybe-im-on-to-something) which inspired this chapter.

[ _Three Months Later_ ]

Joining Simon at the bar you pulled up a seat, watching quietly as Alisha tied up some ice in a towel for him for the darkening bruise on his cheekbone. When Simon had taken up parkour you found it incredibly odd, reminding you of the mysterious guy in the mask who had disappeared just as suddenly as he’d appeared, and though he was getting better at it, he still showed up with new scrapes and bruises nearly every day, worrying Alisha to no end.

“So, bein’ Santa sucks a big fat cock,” Nathan announced as he walked into the bar, pulling the white beard from his face and pausing to press a kiss to your temple before plopping down at the stool next to you, turning toward Alisha behind the bar and holding up two fingers.

“Two pints of lager please, barmaid,” he exclaimed before turning to you, “and what’ll you have, darlin’?” 

Flashing him a wry look, your lips twitched slightly and Nathan grinned in return, turning back to Alisha. “Make that three lagers.”

“Are you gunna pay for them?” she asked flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No,” he replied cheekily, and just then Kelly arrived, catching the tail end of their conversation as she took the empty stool on the other side of Simon. “Oh, come on, what about me? I’ve been workin’ for the council scrapin’ up dogshit! If anyone deserves a free drink, it’s me!”

“Yeah, that’s thirsty work,” Nathan agreed, giving Alisha a meaningful look.

“I’ve got it, Lisha,” you cut in and she sighed, turning to point at Nathan and Kelly before pouring your drinks.

“You’re both lucky [y/n] loves you so much.”

“Well, ain’t that th’truth,” Nathan exclaimed, throwing his arm around your shoulder.

“Aww, will yeh look at them?” Kelly murmured fondly, shooting you a grin across Simon, “I think it’s dead romantic.”

As soon as Alisha set your drinks down in front of you Curtis burst out from the back. “No way! No more free drinks!” he cried.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m payin’,” you exclaimed quickly, Nathan already halfway through his first glass, and Curtis sighed with relief before Nikki stormed in, muttering under her breath and you turned to watch her.

“Fuckin’ ridiculous! I had to walk all the way back from the other side of the estate,” she exclaimed with a huff and you could only guess what had happened, knowing how unpredictable her teleportation powers could be.

Leaning in she whispered something to Curtis that sounded suspiciously like “Do you have my knickers?” and your eyebrows raised as you brought your glass to your lips, the fuller picture painting itself in your mindseye.

“Were you two in th’middle of shaggin’ when she…?” Nathan exclaimed, perking up, a shit eating grin on his face as he pointed his finger from Nikki to Curtis who scoffed, Nikki pointedly ignoring the question as she slipped around him to the toilet, presumably to put her knickers back on, Nathan laughing raucously.

“Hey, have you guys seen those tags around the estate?” Alisha asked suddenly, busying herself with wiping down a glass as she spoke, her gaze carefully avoiding Simon’s.

“What tags?” you asked and Alisha shrugged noncommittally.

“You know, the ones that say ‘cash for powers’?”

“What, like you can sell your powers? How does that work?” Kelly asked and Simon swung his head between the two, looking aghast.

“Dunno,” Alisha replied, finally glancing nervously at Simon who opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “Didn’t say I was gunna do it, just thought I should mention it. It _would_ be nice to be able to touch people again though,” she added sullenly, under her breath.

Kelly, at the other end of the bar looked thoughtful and you’d seen the look in Alisha’s eyes when she’d brought it up, she was clearly thinking about it and you couldn’t blame her, Kelly either. You knew neither of them really cared for their powers.

“How much money we talkin’ here?” Nathan asked suddenly, setting his second empty glass down with a thunk and you turned to gape at him.

“You can’t be serious?” you spluttered and Nathan shrugged. 

“We could use th’money, [y/n],” he argued, not backing down from your incredulous stare, “for the flat.”

“Yeah, but… Nathan you die nearly every other week!” you exclaimed, worry taking hold of you, bubbling in your gut. _What if he sold his power and something happened to him and you lost him forever?_

It was one thing for Kelly or Alisha to get rid of their powers, but Nathan?

“Alright, alright,” Nathan relented, his eyes dropping from yours. “What about you, man?” he asked Curtis as Nikki rejoined the group.

“Dunno, the money would be nice,” he mused as Nikki cut in. “Hell, I’m all for it. I never asked for this bloody power anyway. It’s been nothing but trouble.”

“You’re tellin’ me!” Kelly called, raising her glass.

Frowning, you met Simon’s worried gaze and you couldn’t help but feel like everything was changing.

——

The next day, once more dressed in his stupid Santa costume Nathan took up his usual spot outside the Community Center handing out flyers for his new job. Tugging the itchy beard down around his neck he fished a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his lips, lighting it against the chill that was taking hold of the winter air and once more pocketing his lighter.

Glancing over he found a girl with large dark eyes watching him, a thoughtful look on her face as she fidgeted with the cigarette between her fingers, her straining pregnant belly too large for her winter coat. She looked about ready to pop. 

After a moment she lit her cigarette as well and placed it between her lips for a long drawl, blowing the smoke skyward.

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Nathan exclaimed, gesturing at her with his cigarette. “That’s how babies get turned into dwarves.”

The girl shrugged. “I like dwarves,” she replied simply, flicking ash from her cigarette.

Taken aback by her answer, Nathan frowned at her. “Well, that’s weird. Who are you?” he asked with an incredulous laugh and she eyed him with a small smile.

“I’m Marnie.”

“And this baby of yours,” he asked, pointing at her very pregnant belly, “who’s the dad?” he found himself asking though he wasn’t entirely sure why. _What did he really care?_

“I’ll know when it comes out,” Marnie answered, her eyes flicking up in thought, “depends on if it’s white, or black, or Chinese, or… French.”

Again Nathan frowned. _Oof, that’s a disparate bunch_ , he thought, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. However, when he opened his mouth to comment, something strange happened and something else entirely came out than what he’d planned to say.

“You know those brown babies are pretty cute, and I like a Chinese baby as much as the next man.”

 _No, I don’t. I don’t even like babies,_ Nathan thought, his phone once again vibrating. _Wait, what did I just insinuate? I should probably check that, it’s probably [y/n] wonderin’ where I am._

“Me too,” Marnie exclaimed, pushing off the wall to come stand closer, flicking her cigarette away and flashing him a wide smile before hesitating slightly. “Well, whoever the dad is, he’s not around.”

“So you’re all alone in the world?” Nathan asked, something compelling him to ask, to care. “Apart from the livin’ organism growin’ inside yeh?”

“Looks that way,” she replied, staring up at him with those big brown doe eyes and something in him shifted. He couldn’t quite explain it, but suddenly all he wanted was to help her, be there for her.

“We should probably go for a drink,” Nathan found himself saying and her smile widened. 

“Swap some funny stories,” she agreed. 

“Find out if we have… compatible interests,” he continued.

“Overcome some emotional hurdles?” she asked.

“And have a few huge rows!” Nathan exclaimed. _Wait, wait, wait, pump th’brakes. What th’fuck is happening here? What was he saying?_

“What did you _do_ , you stupid prick?” Marnie cried, emulating the row they’d have, and swept away, Nathan played along.

“I-I’m sorry, baby! I didn’t know we were exclusive and she had massive tits. It’ll never happen again!” he cried back.

Marnie’s grin widened further, “We’ll make up and before you know what’s happened, I’ve trapped you in a serious relationship,” she exclaimed.

Nathan chuckled, pulled forward, “That’d be the conventional way t’do it,” he mused.

And Marnie stepped closer still, biting her lip as she looked up at him. “There’s only one problem… I can’t drink,” she said softly, eyeing him hopefully.

Shaking his head slightly, Nathan frowned. Something felt incredibly wrong. _What was he doing?_ It was like a fog filling his head and all he could see was her.

“I-I guess we should skip all that other stuff then, because I--” _I have a girlfriend!_ The thought hit him frantically and he clawed at it. _I have a flat and a serious relationship! I’ve never had it so good!_

But before he knew what was happening his mouth was on hers, cigarette forgotten, burnt out on the ground and she was wrapped in his arms, pushing him back against the wall as his phone continued to vibrate.

——

“Ugh, that’s so weird,” you muttered, frowning down at your phone. Nathan should have been off work by now. It was strange that he wasn’t answering, but a knock on the door drew your attention and you got to your feet to answer it, hoping maybe it was Nathan forgetting his key or something. 

However when you opened the door Simon stood there, looking rather upset.

“Hey [y/n], sorry to show up unannounced, but… have you got a moment?” he asked.

Nodding, you stepped aside to let him in, joining him on the couch. “Simon, what’s wrong?” you asked, checking your phone once more before setting it aside and giving him your focus.

“Alisha got rid of her powers,” he said, looking down at his hands. 

“Wait, she just did it, like without telling you?” you asked and Simon nodded.

“Shit,” you murmured, somewhat stunned. It wasn’t like you were really _that_ surprised that Alisha actually went through with it, you knew how much she wanted to be normal again, it was the part about her not even discussing it with Simon first that shocked you. 

“How much did she get for it?” you asked, curious, and Simon shook his head.

“Nothing. She just gave it away.”

 _Well that seemed rather stupid,_ you thought, though you knew better than to voice _that_ opinion.

“But she can touch people now. I can touch her now,” he murmured, a note of awe entering his voice. “We had sex,” he admitted quietly, peering over at you, the trace of a smile on his lips and you grinned in return, nudging his shoulder with yours.

“And how’d that go?” you asked, but Simon’s grin faltered.

“I was shit.”

“Oh,” you exclaimed, “what did Lisha say?” you asked, somewhat distractedly, itching to check your phone again though you knew it hadn’t gone off. 

“I can’t help but feel like she’s comparing me to…” Simon stopped suddenly, sighing.

“Well,” you murmured thoughtfully, “if it helps, th’more you do it, th’better you’ll get,” you offered. “I mean, look at Nathan.”

Simon gaped at you for a moment before an awkward grin wended its way across his face. “What do you mean? He’s always boasting about how good he is,” Simon pointed out and you barked a laugh.

“Oh, he likes to think that,” you exclaimed, a few tremors of laughter still clutching you. “And honestly he’s not too bad, _now_. But I had to help him get there,” you admitted, noticing how Simon reddened. “Pay attention to what Alisha likes, or ask her. Have her guide you and explore what you like too. It’s all about communication,” you explained. “Oh, and don’t take any sex advice from Nathan.”

“Got it,” Simon nodded, his grin growing. “Thank you [y/n], I actually feel a little better.”

“I’m glad,” you replied, standing as he did, following him to the door. “Oh! We’re still all doing brunch tomorrow, right?” you asked, suddenly remembering the plans you’d made a couple days ago and Simon nodded again.

“Yep, 11am. See you then.”

“Yeah, see you,” you called as Simon disappeared down the hall. Plopping back down on the couch you grabbed your phone, your stomach dropping.

Still nothing from Nathan and it was getting rather late. Chewing your lip, you dialed his number again, bringing the phone to your ear.

——

“Mmm, fuck me, Santa,” Marnie murmured tugging at Nathan’s costume, awkwardly trying to undress him while her mouth wandered his neck. Somehow they’d stumbled into the locker room, Nathan’s hands wandering her body as hers brushed over the stiffening in his trousers.

_Not that. Anything but that!_

The thoughts drifted from the fog and this time Nathan held on to them, pulling back and breaking the kiss. “Won’t that hurt th’baby?” he asked and Marnie frowned in thought.

“Not if you do it gently?” she offered, flashing him a hopeful look. “Please? It’s been a while since I’ve had a shag. Bein’ pregnant ain’t exactly a turn on for most guys.”

Nathan grabbed her wrists, fending her hands away gently. “I--I can’t do that. Not now,” he managed to stutter despite her pout. “But I wanna be there for you. For you and the baby,” he insisted and her smile returned. 

“Have you got any money?” she asked suddenly and he frowned. 

“Well, no, not really.” Fishing into his pocket he pulled out the change he had there and placed it in her hand reverently, closing her fingers around it. “There, that’s all the money I have in the world, at least, on me,” he said, giving a half shrug.

_How can you be there for Marnie when you’ve already made a promise to be there for [y/n]?_

The errant thought made him stop and he chewed his lip as Marnie was saying how that was the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for her. _I guess you’ll just have to break it off with [y/n] then, and--_

“Wait! I know how I can get more money for you and the baby!” he exclaimed suddenly, remembering what Alisha had said the other day about that ‘cash for powers’ thing. “I have to take care of some stuff first though,” he continued, unsure why he suddenly felt incredibly terrible, his heart sinking painfully. _He should be happy! He was about to make a life with Marnie and Nathan Jr._

“Meet me back here tonight, okay?” Nathan said, kissing her once more as she tried to speak and quickly untangled himself from her, jumping to his feet. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

——

It was dark by the time Nathan stumbled back into the flat, looking rather disheveled and you sat up on the couch with a jerk, having dozed off about an hour earlier. Passing you without a word, he headed toward the bedroom.

“Hey!” you cried, nearly falling to the floor in your haste to follow. “Nathan!” Catching him already in the bedroom you found him rummaging through the dresser, grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into his backpack.

“What are you doing?” you asked, your voice trembling slightly, still trying to fight off the sleep that clung to you. “You don’t call, you ignore my texts, and now you’re... what? What th’fuck is going on?” you demanded and finally Nathan turned to you, shame in his eyes, his gaze not quite meeting yours.

“I’m leavin’,” he said, as if he could barely get the words out, as if he didn’t want to say it.

“...What?” you asked, your voice nearly giving out. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“I-I’ve met someone,” he said, turning away as if he couldn’t bear to look at you, his shoulders hunching.

“ _What_?” You couldn’t process what you were hearing anymore. “When?”

“This afternoon,” Nathan answered, emptying his drawer and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “I’m gunna sell my powers so I can support her and her baby.”

“You’re gunna _what_?” you exclaimed, the rest of what he said catching up to you. “Wait, _baby_??” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t know who the dad is and she _needs_ me, okay?” Nathan insisted, slipping past you to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

“Nathan, this is some sort of joke, right? Please tell me you’re jokin’,” you cried, catching his sleeve as he left the bathroom.

“‘Course I’m not jokin’. Does it look like I’m jokin’? I’m gunna be a dad. Besides, you’d have left me sooner or later anyway.”

“No, I--” your first instinct was to argue, but a sob left your lips instead, cutting off your words. “I thought you _loved_ me,” you breathed, incredulous, your grip on his sleeve tightening. “I thought that _meant_ something.” You knew you were on the verge of tears, your bottom lip trembling dangerously but you didn’t want to break down in front of him. _It would be too pathetic,_ you thought bitterly.

For a moment when his eyes met yours his mouth worked soundlessly, as if he wanted to say something else, but nothing came out and he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. 

“I’m sorry. I gotta go,” he exclaimed as if he couldn’t force himself to say more, to look at you any longer.

Pulling from your grasp he grabbed his old mattress you’d stuffed in the front closet and left without another word, leaving you standing there, lost and confused.

 _This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. You were still asleep on the couch, and this was just a bad dream_. Biting your lip you sank to the floor, willing yourself not to cry. It didn’t work.

The one thought that kept repeating in your head as you finally crawled into your cold, empty bed was that something was incredibly _wrong_. Things had never been better between the two of you. There was no way Nathan would have just left you, not like that, so suddenly, and certainly not for some girl he just met with a child on the way, no less. 

Maybe you should’ve gone after him, but numbness held you in place and all you could manage to do was hold yourself and cry, your sobs wracking you pitifully. You hadn’t cried that much since your mum died, or the night after you’d watched Nathan die the very first time.

The next morning it was your phone skittering across your bedside table that woke you, your eyes sore and puffy from crying nearly most of the night, your pillow still damp. For one brief hopeful moment you thought it might be Nathan, but it was Kelly’s name that showed on your caller id.

“Hey,” you croaked, the word nearly sticking in your throat as you fell back into bed, throwing your arm over your eyes.

“[y/n]?” Kelly’s voice spiked with concern when you answered.

“Yeah? What’s up?” you managed to ask, unable to hold back a sniffle.

It sounded like Kelly was speaking to someone next to her, her words muffled before she answered you. “Did you forget about brunch?” she asked and you groaned.

“Uhh, yeah.”

“Did you and Nathan stay up too late again?” Kelly scoffed and the mention of his name sent a fresh wave of loss through you and you clapped your hand over your mouth to stifle another sob, not wanting her to hear you.

“Uhm, not exactly,” you answered, tears welling afresh. “Kelly… Nathan broke up with me.”

The other side of the line went silent for a long moment. “... _What_?” she finally snapped, hissing at the rest of your friends to shush them.

“He--he said he met someone else.”

“You’re shittin’ me,” Kelly exclaimed, disbelieving.

“I wish I fuckin’ was,” you replied, frantically wiping the tears from your cheeks. “He came in, took his stuff and said he was leaving, just like that, t’be with some pregnant girl. Kelly, it doesn’t make any sense. I don’t know what happened. It was so… abrupt. It was like it wasn’t even him.”

“I’m gunna kill ‘im,” Kelly huffed. “Do you know where he went?”

You shook your head though you knew she couldn’t see you before answering. “My guess is the Community Center. He took his old mattress when he left.”

“Right,” Kelly said, “I’m gunna go kick his ass. Sit tight and Alisha’ll be over soon.”

“No, you guys—!” Before you could argue, the call cut off and you looked down at your phone in disbelief. Part of you wished you could be there to watch Kelly confront Nathan and part of you wanted to punch him yourself, but there was still that voice in the back of your head that said there was something else going on here.

——

The sun was streaming in through the large windows of the Community Center, stirring Nathan and he sighed, snuggling closer to [y/n]’s back, burying his nose in her hair. _That was weird, she smelled different._ Shaking it off he let his hand draped over her waist wander, grabbing her breast for a quick feel and he frowned, that too felt different. It wasn’t until his hand traveled lower, coming to rest on her large belly, feeling a tiny kick within that his eyes snapped open and he remembered.

_Marnie. He was with Marnie now._

Confused, Nathan half sat up and looked around, Marnie shifting against him in her sleep. _That was strange. Why would he have broken up with [y/n]? He loved her._

Before he could chase that thought the fog from before quickly encroached back into his head and he was startled fully awake by Kelly’s sharp shout.

“Nathan, what th’fuck!”

At her exclamation Marnie woke as well, stifling a yawn behind her hand as she struggled to sit up and blinked blearily at the two newcomers who stood at the foot of the tiny mattress.

“Who’s she?” Simon asked, his face a fair echo of Kelly’s thunderhead, his displeasure clear.

“Oh hey, Kelly, Barry, this is Marnie,” Nathan said, his grin faltering slightly under their twin frosty glares.

Marnie however grinned obliviously. “Oh!” she exclaimed at Nathan’s introductions, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nathan’s told me so much about you both!”

Kelly barely spared a glance for her before hauling Nathan to his feet and pulling him aside. “Nathan, are you shaggin’ her?” she asked with disbelief, What about [y/n]?”

Nathan shrank back slightly, his eyes darting away and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “No!” he exclaimed, “I--” he faltered, “[y/n] and I are… old news,” he murmured, his voice strengthening as he glanced back at Marnie. “I’m with Marnie now.”

“I don’t get it, I thought you and [y/n] were happy,” Simon murmured, eyeing Marnie who watched them with a slight frown. “You two were inseparable.”

Nathan shook his head somewhat distractedly. “Let’s face it, [y/n]--[y/n] was too good fer me anyhow, she woulda dumped me sooner or later. Besides, Marnie and the baby _need_ me. I don’t even care that she’s knocked up, or that the baby’s not even mine. I’m gunna provide for ‘em and raise the little guy like he’s my own.”

“And how are you gunna do that?” Simon asked. “You don’t have any money.”

Nathan blinked at him. “I’m gunna sell my immortality, man. Like Alisha was talkin’ about th’other day. I’m gunna go tomorrow--”

“Th’fuck are you on about?” Kelly exclaimed, bursting in. “[y/n] loves yeh! She’s fuckin’ devastated right now! You’re such a prick! How could you do this t’her?” she cried, jabbing him several times in the arm.

“Ow!” Nathan yelped, trying to fend her off. “I’m needed here, Kelly,” he insisted, a pained expression that had nothing to do with Kelly’s jabs crossed his face. “Why can’t yeh just be happy for me?”

“Because you an’ [y/n] are two of my best mates and this ain’t like you Nathan!” 

“Who’s [y/n]?” Marnie asked suddenly.

“She was Nathan’s girlfriend, our friend,” Simon explained coldly as Kelly merely stared at Nathan, her mouth set in a hard line. “Apparently he left her, for you.”

Marnie frowned, confusion crossing her face. “I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend. He’s the one who came on t’me,” she countered and Simon and Kelly shared a confused look.

“Oh shit,” Marnie muttered, shifting on the mattress.

“What’s wrong?” Nathan asked, attentively turning from Kelly to crouch next to her. 

“The baby’s sittin’ on my bladder, I’ve just pissed myself,” she grumbled in annoyance and Nathan put his arm around her, rubbing her back.

“That’s alright, I’ve pissed ‘n shat myself more times than I can count.”

“Really?” she asked, looking up at him with large doe eyes. “Me too.”

“Ugh,” Kelly scoffed as Simon merely looked disgusted, and Nathan’s gaze swung to them once more, almost as if having forgotten they were there. “Anyway, it was great seein’ you guys, but if you’ll excuse us, Marnie needs t’get changed.”

“Whatever,” Kelly exclaimed, turning her back on Nathan. “Let’s go, Simon.”

——

When you opened the door, Alisha stood outside with a paper bag under her arm. “I brought ice cream,” she announced, giving you a nervous smile, “and—“ she pulled a bottle of vodka from the bag as well, giving it a little shake, and you stepped aside to let her in.

She put the ice cream away before joining you on the couch. “How you doing?” she asked, “you look kinda… rough,” she observed and you snorted, rubbing at your already red rimmed eyes.

“I cried all bloody night,” you admitted. “I feel like such an idiot.”

“For what? Cryin’?” Alisha asked and you shrugged, avoiding her worried gaze.

“Hey,” she exclaimed softly, laying a hand on your arm, “it’s not stupid. You love him and he hurt you. It doesn’t make you weak t’cry about it.”

Your eyes went to her hand on your arm and she seemed to realize what you were gaping at a moment later.

“They’re really gone,” you murmured, glancing back up at her in awe. “Simon told me, but in all of this, I forgot. Your powers are gone. How do you feel? Did it hurt?” you asked, one question on top of the other.

Alisha smiled despite herself and shook her head. “No, it was like a relief,” she explained. “I can touch people, I can kiss my boyfriend, I can hug my friends?” she offered and you nodded tearily, letting Alisha throw her arms around you, letting you cry the rest of your tears out.

“Don’t worry, Kelly and Simon are gunna get to the bottom of this. I can’t believe he would just leave. I mean, Nathan’s a prick, but not when it comes t’you.”

You lost track of how long Alisha let you cry on her shoulder before your apartment door opened and Kelly and Simon joined you. Sitting up, you fiercely rubbed at your eyes and Alisha hurried to get you some tissues and the bottle of booze, handing you a cup.

“Did you see him?” you asked, your voice a croak, looking between your two friends.

“Yeah, we, uhm, we did,” Simon answered hesitantly, Kelly strangely quiet.

“And?” you urged.

“You’re right,” Kelly said, giving you a meaningful look. “Somethin’s not right. I read his thoughts… it was like, he was fightin’ with himself or somethin.”

“Do you think she could have a power?” Simon asked, looking past you to Kelly.

“Who?” Alisha asked, sitting back down on Simon’s other side.

“Marnie,” Kelly scoffed and you felt like you’d been kicked in the gut, throwing back the vodka Alisha had gotten for you. _She had a name now and it suddenly felt all the more real._

“He said he was gunna sell his immortality tomorrow,” Simon said suddenly and you tensed.

“We have to stop him! I have t’confront him. I have t’see him,” you exclaimed, trying to push off the couch before your friends grabbed you, keeping you seated.

“Hold on,” Simon insisted. “I don’t think right now’s the best time.”

“Why not?” you cried, anger filling you. 

“You need to rest,” Alisha exclaimed as Kelly nodded.

“Yeah, you’ve had a rough night an’ you’re emotional. I don’t think it’d go well,” she pointed out and you scowled, holding out your cup for Alisha to refill.

“Fine,” you grumbled, “but I’m makin’ a plan.”

——

It was early when you left your flat, heading purposefully toward the Community Center, hoping to intercept Nathan before he left, your breath steaming in the cold morning air as you hurried. The night before, your friends had stayed with you, drinking and eating ice cream and trying to reassure you, but you’d left this morning before they could stir, wanting to meet with Nathan on your own.

Pushing open the front door you practically ran up the stairs to the little alcove on the balcony where Nathan’s mattress was tucked into and your blood froze when you found it empty. “Shit,” you muttered, hurrying back down the stairs. 

Just as you were about to reach for your phone to call Alisha it began to vibrate in your hand.

“Yeah?” you answered, your friend’s worried voice in your ear.

“[y/n], where are you?” Alisha demanded and you walked faster, your head swiveling, searching for Nathan, in case he was out on the street somewhere.

“I’m at the Community Center. He wasn’t there. Where was this place at Lisha, where they took your power?”

When she answered, you nodded, knowing where that was and your steps quickened, almost to a jog. 

“Hold on, we’ll meet you there!”

Without answering you ended the call, shoving your phone back in your pocket. 

Rounding the corner, you were beginning to become frantic now. _What if you were too late? What if he’s already sold his power and couldn’t get it back? What if something happened to him?_

All sorts of terrible thoughts filled your head -- all the ways you’d seen him die already, but when you heard a familiar obnoxious lilting voice up ahead you nearly breathed a sigh of relief, until you saw them.

Nathan was facing a short dark haired, very pregnant girl as she leaned up against the wall under the spray painted advertisement for ‘cash for powers’. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back, okay baby? And then we’ll be rich, filthy stinkin’ rich and you or th’baby won’t hafta worry any more,” he was saying to her, leaning in to kiss her.

“Oi!” you cried, interrupting them as you crossed the street, nothing but hurt and anger fueling you now.

“[y/n]?” Nathan asked incredulously as he turned to look at you, holding his hands up as if afraid you’d deck him. _Which you nearly did,_ until you remembered what Kelly’d said about his contradictory thoughts and your eyes went past him, seeking this Marnie.

“Nathan? What’s going on?” she asked, tugging at his sleeve, her dark eyes wide with confusion.

A strange feeling suddenly filled you, as if you could sense a pulse of energy and you tilted your head as you closed your eyes, Nathan’s voice turning to a muted vibration as you tuned him out, focusing on this new sensation. The strange pull was coming from the girl behind him, Marnie. It was almost like the feeling you got when you borrowed someone else’s powers, like as soon as you touched them and knew there was untapped potential just waiting for you to unleash. 

“Simon was right,” you murmured, opening your eyes, and Nathan stopped.

“What?” he asked, frowning at you.

“She has a power,” you said gesturing behind him, and Nathan turned to glance at Marnie who watched the two of you with worry.

“What’re yeh talkin’ about?” Nathan continued, “‘course she doesn’t --”

“I’m not letting you sell your immortality, y’prick,” you exclaimed, jabbing him in the chest.

“Hey!” Marnie called, but you ignored her for the time being. 

“I don’t know what she’s done t’you, what kind of spell she’s put you under, but I’m putin’ a stop to it,” you announced, staring Nathan down. “I know you wouldn’t just leave me of your own free will. You wouldn’t do that,” you insisted, pushing past Nathan to grab Marnie’s arm.

“Hey, get off me! What’re you doing?” she cried, trying to yank her arm out of your grasp. “You wouldn’t hurt a pregnant woman!” she cried incredulously.

“If you don’t shut up I’m rather tempted to,” you growled and for a moment you thought Nathan was gunna pull you off, until several pairs of hands grabbed him and he turned to gape at Simon, Kelly, and Curtis holding him back.

“Told you we’d meet you,” Alisha panted as she ran up to join the others. 

Flashing your friends a quick smile you turned back Marnie, meeting her eyes, your grin turning to a hard line. “Did you even know you have a power?” you asked and she merely gaped at you, still struggling futilely.

“What’re you talkin’ about? Let me go! You’re gunna hurt th’baby!”

“You can’t just go fuckin’ with people’s free will, y’know,” you exclaimed, a tremor running through your voice, “you stole my boyfriend.”

Before she could answer you drew on her powers and turned to Nathan. “Hey dickhead, remember me?” you asked, feeling a weight enter your words as they left your tongue, as if they were infused with power. “Remember how it took us months to even _admit_ that we fancied each other, and it took you dying for that t’happen,” you exclaimed, feeling stupid tears prick your eyes again.

“Remember all those awkward makeout sessions when we’d sneak away during community service? Remember when you went with me to my stepmum’s house the first time and you told my whole family off for me? I think that was when I knew I loved you,” you murmured, a tear rolling down your cheek. 

“You’re loud, obnoxious, honestly kinda disgusting and a real pain in th’arse sometimes, but you’re _my_ pain in th’arse and I _love_ you, you idiot. You see me for me and don’t expect me t’be anything else. You have my back and you make me laugh when all I wanna do is cry.”

For a moment you thought you could see Nathan’s eyes clear as he stopped struggling against the others, but then his gaze shifted to Marnie next to you and your heart dropped into your stomach.

 _Had it not worked?_ Panic welled in you, threatening to steal your breath and in your moment of distraction Marnie managed to yank free, rubbing her wrist sullenly where you’d been holding her and Nathan surged forward.

But it was you he embraced, nearly knocking you off your feet in his momentum.

“[y/n]!” he cried, his voice cracking slightly and finally your shock wore off enough that you managed to wrap your arms around him. “Fuck, [y/n], I’m so sorry,” he exclaimed, his voice almost a sob and Marnie blinked, gaping at you.

“I--I don’t understand,” she exclaimed, glancing over to the others. “Are you telling me, somehow I--I brainwashed him or something?’

“That’s right,” Simon answered. “Were you by any chance out during that storm last year?”

You didn’t hear her answer as Nathan pulled back, taking your face in his hands and trying to kiss you. Gently holding him in place you shook your head. “Not… not right now,” you answered, biting your lip at the pain in his eyes, the fear that after all that you were going to leave him now. “I think we should talk first.”

“But… what am I supposed to do?” Marnie was saying as she looked down at her swollen belly and for a moment you felt kinda sorry for her. You didn’t blame her for being a single mom, and you’d never shame her for that, but stealing your boyfriend was another story completely. 

“Go to the clinic, they can get you all sorts of assistance,” Kelly said, folding her arms, though her voice was somewhat gentle. “And I’m sure if you want you can find a nice guy t’take care of yeh, but not one that’s already spoken for, yeah?”

——

Nearly as soon as Nathan followed you into the flat he was on his knees at your feet, practically groveling in front of you, guilt in his eyes.

“[y/n], please talk t’me! I’m sorry okay! How many times do you want me to say it?” he cried, taking your hands in his as his eyes locked onto yours. 

The whole way home he’d tried to apologize, but you’d not said a word to him, trying to sort your feelings and process them. After all, it wasn’t _technically_ his fault, but it still hurt and you were still angry.

“I wasn’t in my right mind! Y’can’t really hold that against me!” Nathan exclaimed, entreating you with those damn beautiful green eyes. “If it weren’t for her stupid powers I would never have done that! [y/n], I love you! D’you know what it means for me t’be able to say that?” he insisted and your heart leapt in your chest. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’d do anything, _anything_ — Just please, _please_ let me make it up to you!”

You knew he had a point, but you sighed, biting your lip. You knew if you gave in now and simply shagged him to forget, that you’d feel like shite later and you shook your head.

“Nathan, if you’re talkin’ about sex, I--”

“I’m not!” he cut in quickly, raising to his feet in front of you, his hands clutching your arms. “At least not right now,” he amended sheepishly. “I just, I just wanna hold yeh and… and talk?” he offered, his thick eyebrows drawing down in concern.

“I’d like that,” you answered slowly and his face brightened slightly, hope crossing his visage as he drew you against his chest, wrapping his arms around you and you embraced him in turn, pressing your face to him. 

Suddenly he lifted you awkwardly and stumbled to the bed, collapsing next to you and pulling you back into his arms, spooning you. For a long while you just laid there, feeling how _real_ he felt and before you knew it, the question that had been burning in your chest blurted out.

“Did you shag her?”

You felt Nathan tense behind you and your stomach nearly dropped until you felt him shake his head. 

“No,” he insisted softly. “No, I didn’t.”

Somehow you knew you believed him.

“The whole time, it was like, I was trapped in my own head and I was screamin’ at myself. The whole time all I wanted was t’get back t’you,” he murmured and you turned in his embrace to face him.

“Besides, could you really see me raisin’ a kid? Me?”

A small smile crept across your face.

“What is it with babies and tryin’ t’get me t’be their dads, huh?” he asked, clearly trying to get you to laugh and you hid your smile against his chest.

“I dunno, but they can’t have you,” you said, your words muffled and you felt him run his fingers through your hair, his lips pressing to the top of your head. “You’re mine, Nathan.”

“S’right,” he murmured back. “I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hella nervous about this chapter, so I hope its not too off the wall lol. I think no matter what I write for this fic that's off canon will make me nervous though.


	3. Jesus Guy

In your dream he was kissing her, and you woke with a start.

Reaching for him without thinking you found the side of his bed cold, the covers thrown back and fear pierced you for a moment, your breath a sharp intake as you sat up, only to find Nathan standing in the door, coming back from the bathroom.

“[y/n], you alright?” he asked, noticing the look on your face and you let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, I’m… fine. I’m fine,” you answered quickly. _If only you could get that image out of your mind._ It seemed to be waiting for you every time your eyelids closed.

“You _sure_?” he pressed as he crawled back into bed next to you, scooting closer and pulling you down to face him.

“I’m sure,” you replied, though Nathan watched you doubtfully, opening his mouth as if he wanted to argue. He seemed to think better of it and silence fell once more, though neither of you slept.

After a long moment Nathan sighed. “Well, _I’m_ not fine,” he admitted quietly and your eyes flicked to his, your heart stuttering a beat. “I just feel so… violated,” he murmured reluctantly, as if admitting that was the last thing he wanted to do, but you knew it was a big deal that he had.

“It’s like Ruth all over again,” he muttered, shaking his head against the pillow. When he opened his eyes to meet yours, he frowned. “Just tell me you’re not still mad at me. It’s eatin’ me up.”

“Oh, Nathan,” you breathed, ducking your head to watch your hands rest against his bare chest before you met his worried gaze. “I’m not mad,” you assured him, your hands itching to slip up to cup his face. He looked ready to ask if you were sure again, his brows drawing down, and you spoke again quickly before he could voice the question.

“Every time I close my eyes I see you kissin’ her,” you admitted and you felt him tense under your palms before his hand moved under your chin, lifting your face.

“Would it help if I kissed _you_ instead?” he asked, the hint of a grin playing at his lips, chasing away the pain from his eyes and you couldn’t help but smile in return.

“It couldn’t hurt,” you murmured and Nathan’s smirk grew as he leaned in closer.

“Wait,” you exclaimed, pressing your fingers to his lips and his eyes snapped back open in alarm.

“What?” he asked quickly, afraid you’d already changed your mind.

“My breath…” you countered awkwardly, but Nathan merely moved your hand away, continuing his path to you, his lips brushing yours as he spoke.

“Couldn’t care less bout that righ’ now. Wanna kiss you so bad,” he murmured before his lips pressed fully to yours and you melted against him, finally allowing your hands to reach for his face.

Opening your mouth to him, he deepened the kiss, but it wasn’t like his usual kisses -- sloppy and eager and insistent, this was thorough and unrushed, as if he wanted to lose himself in you, as if he wanted to memorize every bit of you, showing you how much he wanted _only_ you.

As his tongue slid against yours and his hands traveled down your waist, pulling you closer, tightening on your hips, you moaned softly into his mouth as you felt his hardness press against your belly through his briefs. Rolling to your back, Nathan rolled atop you, nestling his hips between your parted legs as you drew your knees up around him, his weight atop you comforting and warm and he propped himself up on his elbows to either side of your head as he continued to kiss you, his lips trailing purposefully along your throat.

“Mmm,” you hummed, your eyes fluttering shut, your body squirming under his as his tongue laved against you, tracing back up to your jaw, sending a delicious shiver through you.

“Is this helping?” Nathan asked and all you could do was hum an affirmative, focusing on the warmth of his lips against your skin.

“Is it helping _you_?” you managed to ask, running your fingers through his curls as he pulled back to look at you, long eyelashes captivating.

“Oh, most definitely,” he answered, his usual smirk tugging at his lips.

“Good,” you murmured, your fingertips tracing over his shoulder blades.

“Would y’like to do _more_ than just kiss?” he asked hesitantly and the question made you smile. When you’d said ‘no sex’ the night before, you hadn’t meant permanently, just not _right then_. You didn’t want to be one of those couples that used sex to forget instead of working through shit. But the fact that he was asking instead of just undressing you had affection swelling in your chest and you flashed him a grin.

“Maybe,” you answered, coupled with a meaningful look, pressing your legs tighter against his waist as you shifted beneath him.

“Is that a yes?” Nathan asked pointedly, rolling his hips against you.

“Yes.”

At your answer he groaned and quickly shed his underwear as you helped him ease your knickers down as well. Like his kisses earlier, his pace as he slid into you was slow, measured, gentle, like he wanted to savour you, make love instead of just shagging.

Absentmindedly, you knew you should probably make him wear a condom, but he felt so _good_ like this, that your better judgement went out the window and you merely wrapped your arms tighter around him.

Each time he filled you to the hilt, your breath caught in a soft moan, and you held his gaze til his lips sought yours, kissing you as thoroughly as he fucked you, your hands trailing down his back, feeling his lean muscles move and shift under his skin with each purposeful thrust.

Despite his slow pace, your pleasure built swiftly, your bodies moving faster together in perfect sync, and when you came, his name on your lips, your face pressed to his shoulder, your cry muffled, he held you tightly in his arms, as if afraid if he’d let go you’d disappear.

Not long after you came, clenching around him, he quickly pulled out to come against your stomach, clearly having been holding back to make sure you came first. Breathing deeply he pressed his forehead to yours.

“Are we okay?” he asked and you nodded, making sure to look in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to wipe the insecurity you found there away.

“We’re okay,” you answered, taking his face tenderly between your hands to place a chaste kiss to his swollen lips. “I love you,” you murmured firmly, hoping he knew just how _much_ you meant it.

Rolling off you, he pulled you into his arms, not letting you up yet even though you had to pee. “Fuck, I love you too,” he whispered, holding your face, his forehead pressing to yours, and the tenderness in his voice made you stop struggling, forgetting your full bladder for the time being if only so this moment could last.

——

The next afternoon Nathan once again sat at the bar in his Santa costume, which was starting to look a little more than dingy, Kelly at the stool next to him.

“Where’s [y/n], ain’t she comin’?” she asked, taking a sip of her beer.

“Yeah, she’ll be here,” Nathan replied, polishing off his first glass with a belch. “She’s gone job huntin’,” he explained and Kelly threw him a confused look.

“Thought she already had a job?”

“Yeah, but she’s wantin’ a second, part time thing,” Nathan muttered, waving for Alisha to bring him another drink.

“No,” Alisha said pointedly, turning her back on him to help an actual paying customer.

Frowning, Nathan pushed his empty glass away and let his head fall forward to rest on his arms atop the bar. “Maybe I should find a better job too, I dunno,” he mumbled. “Y’know, step up a bit?”

“Who’re you and what’ve you done with Nathan?” Kelly teased, lifting an eyebrow at him, but he merely turned his head to scowl at her. “Oh, I see, you’re still feelin’ guilty over the whole Marnie situation aren’tcha?”

“Can we not?” Nathan snapped.

“Can we not what?” you asked as you joined the others at the bar, pausing to raise up on your toes to plant a kiss to Nathan’s cheek before shrugging off your coat and sitting down next to him.

“Nothin’,” he answered quickly, sitting up, but you caught an amused grin on Kelly’s face.

“So, how did the job hunt go?” Kelly asked instead, deciding to give Nathan a break and you accepted the beer Alisha set in front of you, taking a long draw before answering.

“I got hired,” you announced raising your glass sarcastically.

“Where at?” Nathan asked.

“The adult bookstore couple streets down,” you answered, grinning as his eyebrows raised.

“Does that mean y’get a discount?” he asked and you poked him in the ribs, hiding your grin behind your glass.

“Maybe,” you answered while Kelly rolled her eyes.

As the others arrived, the focus of your conversation turned to Alisha’s newly power free life and everyone reached out to touch her hand wonderingly. 

“It’s so weird that I can do this,” Curtis exclaimed and you noticed Nikki’s flat stare from across the bar, her eyes not leaving Curtis’s hands on Alisha’s, the tinge of jealousy clear on her face.

_Awkward_ , you thought, quickly raising your glass to your lips, remembering all the times Curtis and Alisha had snuck off to wank one out together.

“How does it feel?” Kelly asked and Alisha leaned against the bar toward her.

“Oh, it’s _so_ nice not to have to think about it anymore,” Alisha sighed.

“Maybe we’d all be better off without them,” Nikki muttered suddenly, looking thoughtful.

“What’re you sayin’?” Curtis asked and she shrugged.

“I’m saying, this random teleporting all over the place, it's a pain in the arse,” she exclaimed. “I mean, what has any of us actually achieved with our powers?”

“You mean, apart from saving all our lives?” Curtis asked and you nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, Nathan’s been kept alive more times than I can count and there was that one time _I_ could’ve died, but didn’t,” you cut in.

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t need saving if it weren’t for the powers,” Alisha argued, siding with Nikki. “We don’t need to be caught up in all this bullshit.”

“Do yeh think it’s alright just to flog our powers like that?” Kelly asked with a frown.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re not exactly living the dream,” Nikki scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“You always hated hearin’ what people thought about you,” Alisha pointed out and Kelly nodded, looking thoughtful.

“I think we should go and see this guy, see how much he offers us,” Nikki announced and the others turned to look at you.

“Yeah, well, you all can do what you like, but Nathan an’ I aren’t sellin’ our powers,” you said firmly, flashing him a look.

“As much as I’d love to have that sweet, sweet cash, I do think [y/n]’s got a point,” Nathan agreed begrudgingly. “I mean, as long as I’m immortal, [y/n]’s immortal.”

Curtis looked between you and Nikki hesitantly, clearly torn, and Nikki frowned.

“Look, I think it’s at least worth havin’ a conversation,” she insisted and Curtis finally sighed, shrugging. “Alright,” he gave in. 

——

“I am here to help you change your life. Today, right now, this moment. I know what it’s like living on this estate, I know what it’s like to feel disappointment, to feel pain, to feel angry--”

As you and Nathan ambled past the Community Center on your way back to your flat, his arm round your shoulder, you noticed a group of people assembled around some man standing on one of the benches outside, his voice raised, ranting on about something or other. As you neared you stopped to watch, Nathan nudging the lady closest to him.

“What’s all this?” he asked, peering up at the bloke as you leaned against him, only half paying attention.

“Our Lord Jesus Christ has risen again,” the woman answered breathlessly, watching the man with wide eyes and you frowned.

“What?” you asked, confusion painting your features as you gave the fellow a closer look. He certainly didn’t _look_ like Jesus.

“Well, good for him,” Nathan exclaimed, unphased, ready to be on his way, pulling you with him as “Jesus” continued his speech.

“--And I promise you, I will change your lives forever. This day. This moment. Right now.”

“You really sure you don’t wanna go with the others t’sell our powers?” Nathan asked as you ambled away.

“I’m sure,” you replied firmly, glancing up at him. “I know that money sounds nice, but I just… I have this _bad_ feeling that something terrible will happen if we do.”

“Aw, c’mon, you worry too much,” Nathan murmured, pulling you closer.

“No, you don’t worry enough,” you countered, frowning. “Besides, you’re far too reckless,” you continued, trying to hide the worry in your voice. “You’d probably forget that you don’t have your power any more and then do something dangerous without thinking because you’re used to it. What am I s’posed to do if you sell your power and then get yourself killed for good, huh?” you demanded.

“Alright, alright,” Nathan gave in, hearing the quiver in your voice and he caught your eye. “I’ll stop bringin’ it up.”

“Thank you,” you murmured, craning your neck to kiss his cheek and a soft smile crossed his face.

“So, this new job o’ yours…?” he prompted, “I still don’t understand why you wanted it.”

“I don’t really _want_ it,” you replied sheepishly, “but I figured it couldn’t hurt. Besides I’m only gunna be workin’ there a few hours a week. Just for some extra cash so we’re not livin’ paycheck to paycheck.”

Nathan nodded, an unreadable look stealing across his usually very open features and you wished at the moment you had Kelly’s powers, wondering just what he was thinking. Though after everything that had happened the past few days you had a feeling you knew what was going on, your suspicions confirmed when Nathan hastily offered to make dinner as soon as you got home, telling you to relax.

_Yep, he was definitely still feeling guilty._

“Hey, so that adult bookstore…” Nathan called from the kitchen as you undressed, changing into something more comfortable for the night. “They sell anythin’ _other_ than porn?”

“What d’you mean?” you called back, your phone vibrating on the dresser.

Answering the call you missed what Nathan said next as Kelly’s gleeful voice rang in your ear.

“ _Twenty fucking grand_! Can yeh believe _that_?”

“What?” you asked, completely stunned for a moment. “What’re y’talking about?”

“That’s how much I got for my power,” she replied and you felt like a block of ice fell into your stomach. “I’m quittin’ my fuckin’ job!”

**Twenty thousand pounds was a lot of money.** And if both you and Nathan sold your powers, make that double. _Shit._

For a moment even you were swayed despite everything you’d been saying, before you shook yourself out of it, remembering every single time you’d had to watch your boyfriend die before your eyes. _Stick to your guns, dammit._

“Don’t tell Nathan--” you exclaimed, but it was too late, his exclamation from the kitchen making you wince.

“TWENTY THOUSAND POUNDS?”

“Sorry,” Kelly said and you sighed. 

“So, it’s done then? All of you sold out?” you asked as you heard Nathan’s hurried footsteps outside the bedroom before his curly head poked through the door, his wide eyes meeting yours.

“Twenty thousand pounds!” he mouthed when he saw you on the phone and you flashed him your most scathing frown, listening for Kelly’s answer.

“Yup, we’re right normal again. Thank _God_ ,” she said and a thought hit you.

“This guy that’s buying all your powers… what’s he doin’ with them?”

“Ugh, now y’sound like Simon,” Kelly groaned and your eyes flicked back to Nathan who was looking antsier the longer you stayed on the phone. “Who cares what he’s doin’ with them?”

_You_ did. Well… sort of. _What if he was selling them to bad people or something?_

“Well, cheers?” you muttered halfheartedly, not really feeling all that celebratory, preparing yourself for Nathan’s outburst as soon as you hung up.

“Think about what all we could buy with that much money!” he cried and you groaned.

“ _No_!”

“But babe!”

“No!” you cried again louder, sticking your fingers in your ears as you passed him, “La la la!” you sang loudly, drowning out his further exclamations until you felt his hands slip under your exposed armpits, tickling you, forcing you to wrench your hands away from your ears.

“[y/n]!” he whined, laughter tinging his voice as you gasped through your own laughter. “You _really_ don’t even wanna consider it?” he asked and you turned in his arms to face him.

“Nathan, I already _have_ ,” you exclaimed and his expression sobered as he looked at you, his head hanging slightly.

“I’m sorry, I just… there’s so much I wish I could get yeh,” he exclaimed. “I wish I could _provide_ more,” he confessed, his voice growing softer as he spoke, his eyes dropping from yours.

“Oh, Nathan,” you murmured, rising up on your toes to nudge his nose with yours as a soft smile played at your lips. “I dunno if you’ve noticed this, but I’m not some helpless housewife or somethin’,” you reminded him gently, “we’re in this together.”

“...I kinda like th’sound of that,” he admitted hesitantly, his eyes flicking to yours before he swallowed and you smiled, pressing your lips to his chastely. “I s’pose we could be a _modern_ couple,” he relented with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I like it when y’cook for me,” you teased, pulling him with you as you shuffled backward, your back hitting the kitchen counter, knowing he’d only made chicken nuggets and tater tots, which, let’s be honest, was probably what you’d have made as well.

“That does it for yeh, does it?” Nathan asked with a smirk as he helped lift you, setting you on the counter in front of him.

“It’s super sexy,” you purred, catching his grin before his mouth was once again on yours.

“Well, if that’s all it takes--” he joked, pressing his forehead to yours, as he stepped between your legs, “I should be cookin’ more often.”

“Oh yeah? I could get used t’that,” you replied, slipping your arms around his shoulders, before his kisses turned steamier and the rest of your words fell away.

——

“So, was Simon really mad?” you murmured as you walked next to Alisha heading to the bar to meet up with the others after work, pulling your coat closer around you against the wind that was picking up. They were already partying it up based on the texts Nathan kept sending you and you grinned down at your phone as you told him you were on your way before shoving it back in your coat pocket.

“About everyone selling their powers?” Alisha clarified and you nodded. “Yeah, kinda,” she replied, “but I think I made it up to him last night.”

“Oh?” you laughed, raising your eyebrows.

However, as your laughter subsided you heard someone whistling behind you and you shared a tense glance with Alisha. Both of you instantly realizing you were being followed, but too nervous to let whoever was walking behind you know how spooked you were. Taking a deep breath you looped your arm with hers and sped up slightly, but the whistling didn’t fall away.

“Hi,” the man behind you called and Alisha glanced over your shoulder, scowling. 

“Fuck off,” she snapped, not slowing her pace.

“That wasn’t very friendly,” the man replied, jogging to catch up to you and you frowned when you saw his face. It was the same guy you’d seen with Nathan the other night as you passed the Community Center. The one people were calling Jesus.

“What d’you want?” Alisha demanded as the bloke purposely stepped in front of the pair of you, blocking your path.

“I just want t’chat. I’m Jesus,” he said with a small self satisfied grin and you scowled. As he got closer you felt a strange pull and an almost imperceptible tingling akin to a hum flooded your mind. It was like when you’d confronted Marnie and you could tell without even touching her that she had a power and your eyes widened.

This man had a power as well, but it was more than that. The humming filling your head was growing louder, a dissonance of pitches, as if there were more than one. 

“Wait, I know you!” Alisha exclaimed, pulling you from your thoughts and the strange humming. “At the guy who takes the powers. You were there,” she insisted and your speculations began to come together.

The guy who fancied himself Jesus let out a nervous chuckle, holding his hands up. “You got me,” he said, letting them drop to his sides once again and you didn’t like the way his gaze traveled over you and Alisha. “You’re very pretty, the both of you,” he said instead and Alisha scoffed.

“That’s original,” she muttered, pulling you along, “let’s get out of here, [y/n].”

As she moved to step past him the man suddenly reached out, pressing his hand to Alisha’s cheek and she gasped, pushing you away as she reached for him. “I wanna fuck your brains out!” she cried, trying to kiss him, already slipping her knickers down under her skirt.

“Shit,” you muttered, trying to think quickly. If what Alisha had said was true about seeing him at the cash for power place and the strange humming in your head meant what you thought it meant, then you might have a shot. _I really hope you have another useful power_ , you thought as you rushed forward, grabbing Alisha with one hand and Jesus guy with the other.

Instead of Alisha’s old power compelling you to want to shag the guy you felt another familiar power rush through you upon contact and you desperately thought of the bar, feeling your body rush through space, throwing you forward and when you hit the ground, Alisha’s hand still in yours and you gave a shaky laugh.

“It worked. Holy fuck it worked,” you gasped as Alisha looked around wide eyed.

“What just happened?” she exclaimed, realizing her knickers were around her ankles and she quickly pulled them up. “Did that guy have my powers?” 

“Yeah, and Nikki’s,” you replied shakily, leaning back against the outside wall of the bar.

“What?” Alisha demanded as you caught your breath.

“He had several of them. I could… feel ‘em while he was talkin’ to us. Like, like my powers were… extending or-or something,” you muttered. 

“Simon was right,” Alisha breathed, her face blanching. “I think we might’ve made a huge mistake.”

——

“[y/n]! You’re just in time!” Nathan called gleefully, holding up an empty shot glass as you and Alisha hurried into the bar, finding the rest of your friends gathered around the counter throwing back shots.

“What’s wrong?” Simon asked with one look at your expressions, taking Alisha’s face in his hands as she went straight to him.

The others frowned, the cheerful atmosphere melting away and worry clouded Nathan’s face as he watched you. “[y/n], y’look like you’ve seen a ghost or somethin’.”

Before you could speak Alisha answered Simon, her voice shaky. “There’s a guy out there who’s calling himself Jesus, and he’s got my power. He tried to use it on me.”

Simon’s face contorted as Alisha spoke, his eyes growing hard, but she continued. “If it hadn’t been for [y/n] he would’ve…”

“Wait, how did you get away?” Curtis asked, concern furrowing his brows and you turned to Nikki.

“He also had _your_ power. I was able to use it to teleport us back here.”

“What?” Nikki exclaimed, gaping at you.

“Hold on, hold on. Didn’t we see that guy just the other day at th’Community Center?” Nathan asked before looking thoughtful. “You can have more than one power?” he wondered aloud.

“I lied to you,” Alisha was murmuring to Simon and you didn’t get to hear the rest of their hushed conversation as Nathan moved closer to you.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked, ducking his head to try and meet your eyes, reaching for your face when Curtis looked up from the bar.

“Can I get you something?” he asked the man who’d just walked in, flinching back moments later, holding up his hands when the bloke brandished a gun.

“Yeah, empty the till and the safe!” he demanded, gesturing with the pistol and Nathan glanced up, scoffing, a disbelieving grin crossing his face.

“Sure, man, good one,” he joked, his words turning to a yelp as the bloke fired the gun off to the side, the liquor bottles behind the bar exploding in a spray of glass and alcohol and everyone screamed, jumping away.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Kelly screeched, ducking, but the bloke once more turned his sights and the gun on Curtis, trapped behind the bar, his hands raised above his head.

“Just give us the money! Do it!” 

“Alright!” Curtis exclaimed, jumping to empty the till and handing it to the guy who quickly shoved it in his pocket, his gun never wavering.

“And the safe,” he prompted, but Curtis shook his head.

“I can’t. They don’t trust me with the keys to the safe!”

“That’s cause you’re always giving people free drinks!” Nathan cried, failing to mention he was the one getting the free drinks.

As the guy was too busy focused on Curtis, Simon slowly moved toward him and you held your breath. What did he think he was gunna do? _Don’t play the hero, Simon!_ you silently screamed, but the guy noticed his movement from the corner of his eye and spun, pointing the gun at Simon who quickly backed off.

“Give us your money! Give us your cash!” the guy cried instead when it was obvious he wasn’t gunna get into the safe.

The others quickly obeyed, handing over what they had and you flinched when the gun was pointed in your face, Nathan trying to step in front of you.

“Where’s yours?” the robber demanded and Nathan pulled his Santa costume open wider, as if to show him he had none.

“I haven’t got any! I never have any. Ask anyone!” he cried, shoving you behind him.

“It’s true, he’s a prick!” Nikki exclaimed from the far end of the bar and her shout startled the thief, his gun swinging to her in panic and you knew you only had moments to act, your body moving by instinct more than anything and you jumped in front of her as the gun went off.

For a moment you looked down at your chest, watching the deep red that you were so familiar with now, having seen more blood in your life than you’d ever thought possible, spread across your shirt. The only difference was this time, the blood was yours.

“[Y/N]!” Nathan cried, rushing to you as you collapsed to your knees, your fingers brushing his face as he kneeled over you. As your vision faded you watched the shooter’s panicked face disappear as he fled the bar and then there was only darkness.

——

“[y/n]! [y/n]!” Nathan cried as he pulled her lifeless body into his arms, already feeling tears welling as he shook her, numbness setting in even as the others rushed around him.

“S-she’s probably borrowed your power,” Alisha stammered and the others quickly agreed but Nathan shook his head, his fingers and lips tingling as his chest tightened painfully, fear squeezing every muscle taut.

“No, no, she hadn’t been touchin’ me,” he exclaimed, the words nearly sticking in his throat, as if saying them aloud would make them true. “She--she can’t be dead,” he cried, his voice cracking pitifully. “It should’ve been me! This was th’whole reason she didn’t want me to sell it. It shoulda been _me_ ,” he repeated, tears stinging his eyes and he lowered his face to hers, letting them fall.

Everything they’d been through together jumbled through his mind as he held her, the others’ voices a buzzing in his ears as he lost himself to his memories. He’d just got her back dammit; he’d just made a promise to himself that he was never gunna lose her again, and here he was, rocking over her dead body, her still warm blood pooling around him, staining the knees of his stupid santa suit.

He loved her. He loved her more than he’d _ever_ thought he could possibly love someone, this feeling so foreign and yet with her, so easy. And now she was gone. For real this time. It felt like a gaping hole had ripped through his chest and he’d never quite be whole again.

“Nathan?”

At first he thought he’d been dreaming until he felt someone shake his shoulder, [y/n]’s voice still hauntingly echoing in his ear.

_Oh shit, that’s right,_ he remembered suddenly. He could see the dead. But he was almost afraid to look up, to see her ghost standing there. He didn’t think he could handle that.

“Nathan.”

Shaking his head he refused to open his eyes until he suddenly felt her stir in his arms and he gasped, his eyes snapping open to find her gazing up at him, slightly pale and shaken, but very much alive.

“But… but _how_?” he asked, his words a whisper, his voice barely working correctly.

“I don’t know,” she answered slowly and he helped her sit up, the others letting out a chorus of relieved sighs and choked sobs, reaching out to touch her, squeeze her hand. 

“You weren’t even touchin’ me… I thought--” Nathan mumbled, smoothing his hand over her face with awe.

“It was like I could feel it. You were so close to me, it was like I grabbed onto it with my mind,” she replied, trying to make sense of it.

“Your powers are growing,” Simon murmured and everyone looked at him.

“We shouldn’ta gotten rid of our powers,” Kelly muttered, shaking her head, fiercely wiping at the smudged makeup on her cheeks. “If I’d still had it, I coulda read his mind.”

The others forgotten for the moment Nathan shakily pressed his lips to [y/n]’s, focusing on how solid she felt. 

“God, I thought… fuck I was so scared…” he murmured and [y/n] slipped her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think. I just reacted. I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt,” she whispered, squeezing him tightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Y-yeah well, don’t--don’t fuckin’ do that again, yeah?” Nathan exclaimed, forcing his voice toward his regular bravado, and not quite making it.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she teased and Nathan gave a watery laugh. 

“I ain’t tryin’ to.”

_“Good.”_

——

You hung back outside the concrete building, leaning against the graffiti’d wall next to Nathan who refused to let go of you since you left the bar. The others had decided to try to get back their powers and had been admitted after Curtis banged on the door. It wasn’t long however before they were filing back out again looking rather dejected.

“What happened?” you asked, watching your friends’ faces.

“He said he already sold my power!” Curtis exclaimed angrily. 

“Obviously mine and Nikki’s too, to Jesus,” Alisha added.

“What about the rest of you?” Nathan asked and Kelly scowled.

“He wanted double the price he paid us for ‘em in the first place,” she exclaimed heatedly. 

“Wait a second,” you said, noticing the look on Simon’s face as well. “I thought you didn’t sell your power, Simon?” 

“I came back and sold it, later. After Alisha said…” he trailed off shaking his head. 

For a moment silence fell until Nathan spoke up, surprising you. 

“Hey, that arsehole that shot you… I think I remember him,” he exclaimed, frowning in thought. “Wasn’t he hangin’ round that Jesus guy’s rally the one day?”

You shrugged, not remembering, but Simon looked up sharply, a hard light in his eyes that you’d never seen before.

“I’m gunna kill Jesus,” he announced, taking you all aback.

“What?” Curtis demanded.

“He’s buying up powers, he tried to assault Alisha and [y/n], he sent that guy to rob us. He’s dangerous. Someone needs to do something about it.”

“He’s got a point,” you agreed.

“But how are you gunna do that when you don’t have any powers, huh?” Nathan asked.

“Just watch me,” Simon growled, turning on his heel and for a moment the rest of you merely stared at each other in surprise before hurrying to catch up.

“Wait, [y/n],” Nikki called, falling into step next to you, ignoring Nathan’s rather frosty stare, no doubt still blaming her for your near death. “I just… wanted t’thank you,” she murmured, glancing at you askance. “If it hadn’t been for you, I’d be dead,” she said bluntly. “So, thanks.”

“It was nothin’,” you replied, unsure how to answer and Nathan bristled. 

“It was _not_ nothin’!” he cried and Nikki rolled her eyes in response, but she flashed you a small rare grin before hurrying to catch up to Curtis.

When you got to the Community Center the place was in full swing, gospel music filling the main room with people dancing and clapping along, but Jesus was nowhere to be seen. As you neared the locker room the soft sound of moaning could be heard through the hymns and you all shared a look before filing inside.

In the corner near a locker the guy who’d assaulted you and Alisha earlier was dressed quite a bit nicer than he had been, a girl in a santa hat on her knees at his feet in the midst of blowing him as he counted a large stack of money.

Nathan’s eyes widened at the sight and you grimaced, knowing full well he’d probably used Alisha’s power on the girl.

“Is that the guy?” Curtis asked as Alisha nodded. 

“Can I help you?” the bloke asked as you circled him, smug as can be, completely unashamed.

“You can’t go round pretendin’ t’be Jesus,” Kelly exclaimed. “What’s God gunna say?”

“I gave my life to him,” he replied, scowling. “I went without money and sex. What a joke. I preached and prayed and no one gave a shit. But when you do a few miracles, everyone thinks you’re the Messiah,” he exclaimed. 

Glancing up at Nathan, who’s arm tightened subconsciously around you, you found him staring, half horrified, half mesmerized by the girl still blowing the Jesus guy as he ranted on, seemingly unphased. 

“Have you seen that lot out there?” the man was saying, waving toward the main hall, “I’ve given their lives... meaning,” he moaned and Nathan finally snapped.

“I’m sorry, would y’mind gettin’ her to stop? It’s very distracting!” he exclaimed, pointing at the girl.

“You’re exploiting the vulnerable!” Simon growled as Curtis nodded, “Yeah, one of your followers tried to shoot my girlfriend.”

“Hey, he _did_ shoot _my_ girlfriend!” Nathan cried incredulously, but the others continued on, piling on all his offenses, but the man merely shrugged.

“That’s the Catholic church for you,” he quipped, resting his hand on the girl’s head.

“Hey, he’s got a point,” Nathan muttered and you gaped up at him. “When I was growin’ up in Ireland, if the priests weren’t fiddlin’ with you, you were one of th’ugly kids,” he exclaimed and your expression grew horrified, wondering if there was more for you to unpack there later.

Before you knew what was happening Simon and Curtis lunged at the former priest, but he jumped away, disappearing completely, having used Nikki’s teleportation power and you heard raucous applause from the main room.

“Anytime we get close to him, he’ll just fuck off again,” Alisha pointed out exasperatedly, but Simon walked to the open locker in the corner filled with cash.

“We could use this to buy our powers back,” he suggested, gesturing to the money, “and then we take him down.”

In hindsight it might’ve been easier to stuff the money in all your pockets or to find a sack or something, but as you were all hefting the locker out of the locker room you were met with a whoosing sound and suddenly Jesus guy was blocking your way.

“I think that belongs to me.”

“Well, come get it if you fuckin’ want it!” Kelly yelled, completely fed up.

Suddenly the locker began to vibrate in your hands and you all felt it try to pull away from you as the man held his hands out, straining, using some sort of power to control the metal, but you only held on tighter, groaning at the effort as the locker began to pull you back toward counterfeit Jesus.

“Guys, let go!” you exclaimed, seeing the situation through to it’s inevitable destination and the others seemed to realize as well, everyone letting go at once. Without your force holding it back the locker flew through the air like a bullet and before he could stop it’s momentum it connected with his head with a sickening thud, throwing him back against the far wall as the locker door opened and money began to rain through the air.

“Oh fuck, he’s dead,” Nikki exclaimed and you all rushed over, Nathan promptly bending down to snatch a bundle of bills, crossing himself with it before tucking it into his Santa jacket.

“So... guess this is ours now,” you said looking around at the others, a slow smile spreading across your face, mirrored on your friends. “What d’you say you get your powers back… or maybe some new ones?” you asked, giving Kelly and Alisha pointed looks as they grinned back at you.

“You know, I think there’s a lot more money here than what it’ll take t’get your powers back,” Nathan pointed out, eyeing the mess of pounds greedily.

“So, what are you suggesting?” Curtis asked.

“Divide the money and celebrate, man, duh,” Nathan exclaimed and you barked a laugh. 

“Where does everyone wanna go?” you asked, grinning up at Nathan as he slung his arm around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as the others looked at each other, grins breaking across their faces as well.


	4. Vegas, Baby!

“Man, that is one ugly jumper,” Curtis snorted, wrapping his arm around Nikki, who smirked in agreement.

“Hey!” Nathan cried in the dim room, clearly offended. “This was a Christmas present from [y/n]!”

Curtis merely rolled his eyes in response, leaning closer to Nikki, whispering something in her ear.

“Ah screw them,” you muttered, threading your fingers with Nathan’s as you leaned against his arm. “I think you look proper handsome.”

The others groaned softly, but Nathan looked pleased at your compliment, puffing out his chest importantly as a man in a grey suit entered, taking a seat at the lone desk in the middle of the room.

“So, you’re back,” he observed, folding his hands in front of him, his gaze sweeping over you, “and you’ve brought a few new faces with you.” You could have sworn his eyes lingered on you a fraction of a second longer than your friends before he spread his hands with a grin.

“What can I do for you? Need I remind you, last we spoke, some of your powers are no longer available.”

“Yeah, we know,” Kelly exclaimed impatiently, “we want new ones.”

“Certainly, s’long as you have the cash,” the man drawled, once more glancing at each of you in turn.

“Oh, we got th’money!” Nathan exclaimed and the bloke shrugged, as if it didn’t really bother him either way if you bought powers or if he had to kick you out.

“Well then, who’s first?” he asked.

For a moment no one moved, everyone glancing nervously at each other until Kelly scoffed loudly, tossing her ponytail in irritation. “Alright, fine, you’re all such pussies, I’ll do it!”

As you waited for the others to choose their new powers Nathan drew you aside, pitching his voice low. “Hey so, I’ve been thinkin’, that Jesus guy, he was able t’have more than one power at a time, yeah? So, why don’t I do that?” he suggested, fixing you with a pleading stare.

“I mean, I guess, but why?” you asked, frowning slightly.

‘Why? _Why_?” Nathan cried, looking at you as if you were daft. “Why _not_? I mean, think about it [y/n], sure my immortality’s useful an’ shit, but I could pick somethin’ cool, somethin’ flashy!”

“I still don’t see th’ point other than you just want a cool new power to show off with. Why waste th’money we got from fake Jesus?”

Nathan gave you a long suffering look. “Because m’love, that money won’t last us long, s’pecially after our vacation and what if I got a power that I could use t’make us more money, hmm? I’m just lookin’ out for our future,” he argued.

Chewing your lip you thought it over. _Our future_. The thought warmed you, your heart aching with fondness. _Was Nathan actually being responsible for once? Well. In his own way._ Finally you sighed, fighting back the grin that was ready to spring to your lips.

“Alright, I s’pose you have a point,” you relented.

“Yes!” Nathan cried, scooping you into his arms for an excited kiss. “This is gunna be grand!”

——

“Will y’look at it all?” Nathan exclaimed as your cab pulled up to the curb outside your hotel and you gaped out the window at all the lights.

Everywhere you looked there were lights. Thousands upon thousands of them. It was like nothing you’d ever seen before and filled you with excitement.

“Vegas, baby!” Nathan cried, throwing his arms wide as he stumbled out of the cab, turning to help you out as well. “Can y’believe it?” he asked, gathering you into his arms for a kiss as Simon slipped past you to grab the luggage from the cab’s boot.

“Can you two get a room?” Alisha exclaimed, though there wasn’t much heat to her words, her eye catching Simon who grinned.

“Shh, you’re ruinin’ the moment!” Nathan cried, pulling his mobile from his pocket to snap a selfie of the two of you, grinning at it as he saved it. “There, our first photo in sunny Las Vegas,” he announced and you rose up on your toes to plant a kiss to his cheek before grabbing your suitcase and filing inside with the others to get checked in.

Check in went relatively smoothly, though you could tell by the disdainful look on her face what the receptionist had thought of your group -- Nathan’s obnoxious mouth certainly not helping, but keycards in hand you quickly ushered him toward the gold plated elevator doors.

“Oh, hell yes! Will y’look at this room?” Nathan exclaimed as he pushed open the door to your suite and your breath caught in your throat. “And here I thought the elevator was classy!”

Down the hall you heard your friends’ similar reactions upon stepping into their rooms as well. “Holy shit, that’s fuckin’ posh!” Alisha squealed as you heard Curtis further down exclaim a “nice!”

“Don’t forget we’re meetin’ for dinner and goin’ out in thirty minutes, yeah?” Kelly called down the hall, but Nathan’d already pulled you into the room, dropping his bag on the floor as he led you straight for the bed.

“Can you believe the size of this thing?” he gawked, throwing himself down on the plush comforter and pulling you with him. “Just think how many girls you could fit in here,” he pondered, sprawling out with a sigh and you swung your leg over his hip to settle astride him.

“What, I’m not enough for you?” you asked wryly, narrowing your eyes down at him and he flinched.

“You know I was only jokin’!” he cried, his hands running up your thighs. “But damn this thing is big. We could get really _athletic_ on here,” he mused, bouncing underneath you and you rolled your eyes.

“Is that all you ever think about?” you asked.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t tell me _you_ haven’t been thinkin’ the same damn thing. I can see it all over your face, [y/n],” he shot back and you bit your lip, not wanting to admit that maybe he’d been right. “Plus look,” he continued unphased, pointing up at the ceiling and you lifted your face to see what he was pointing at.

“Are those… mirrors?” you exclaimed, your cheeks warming slightly.

“They sure are,” Nathan replied smugly, waggling his thick eyebrows at you.

“Oh my God,” you muttered before Nathan pulled you down next to him and rolled on top of you.

“What, you embarrassed?” he teased, laying a quick kiss to your lips, his thumb running over your bottom lip moments later. “Don’t act all shy now, darlin’, not after y’joined the mile high club with me earlier. It’s cute how y’can’t get enough of me.”

Your protest was cut short however as he kissed you more forcefully, slipping his knee between your legs and you moaned, snaking your arms round his shoulder.

“Nathan, we -- have to -- get ready,” you groaned, not exactly wanting to stop either.

“What d’you think the other couples are doin’ right about now too, huh?” he pointed out and you laughed.

“Yeah, but I wanna take a shower!” you cried, “I feel gross from the airport.”

“Oh, alright,” Nathan relented, giving you one last kiss for good measure. “Are y’glad to be here?” he asked softly, his eyes searching yours and a smile spread across your face.

“More than anything,” you replied, reaching up to caress his cheek, “especially with you.”

“I like th’sound of that,” he murmured, leaning into your touch before rolling off you to let you shower, swatting at your retreating backside as you disappeared into the lavish bathroom, grinning over your shoulder at him.

——

“Well, don’t you clean up nice?” Kelly observed, smirking at Nathan as you appeared from your room, joining her in the hall, feeling rather flashy yourself, having put a little more effort than usual into your look, though you wondered if your little black dress was just a _little_ too short -- although Nathan seemed to like it.

“Oh ho, jealous?” Nathan asked, making a face at Kelly, “suddenly feelin’ like you’re missin’ out, huh?” he continued cheekily, gesturing down his body at the well tailored suit jacket and trousers, his crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned a quarter of the way. “Well, too bad baby, cause all of _this_ ,” he paused to bite his lip and gesture again dramatically, “belongs to [y/n].”

“I was just payin’ yeh a complement, _Jeezus_ ,” Kelly scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

“Deny it all y’want, but you’ll never get a taste of the Nathan,” he exclaimed before turning back to you and grinning. “ _You_ on th’other hand…” he murmured, giving you a saucy wink. “What d’you think, these trousers make my ass look good?” he asked, turning and lifting the back of his jacket to give you a look.

“Best ass in Vegas,” you retorted earning you a groan from your best friend, but Nathan was tickled, throwing his arm round your waist as the rest of the gang finally came out of their rooms.

“I’m surprised you two were waitin’ on _us_ ,” Curtis exclaimed when his gaze fell on you and Nathan.

“Oh, and why’s that?” you asked with amusement.

“Cause you’re usually humpin’ each other like rabbits,” Nikki answered, to which Nathan looked scandalized.

“You’re just jealous we have such a healthy sex life!”

“Whatever man,” Curtis scoffed and you all filed into the elevator.

The restaurant connected to the hotel was the classiest place you’d probably ever been to in your entire life and as you perused the menu you couldn’t help but goggle at the prices, even though you knew you had more than enough to afford it, Nathan urging you to splurge a little, which he seemed to have no qualms about doing.

“An’ keep that champagne comin’!” he called to the waiter after you’d all ordered before settling back in his chair.

From the looks on your friends’ faces they felt much the same as you did -- giddy and a little out of place.

Sensing your unease Nathan caught your attention, giving his hand a flourish, making a red rose appear out of thin air and offering it to you with a wink. “For you, m’dear.”

Shaking your head fondly, you carefully took the thorny stem and brought it to your face to smell. “Very smooth,” you murmured, beaming back at him.

“Y’know I’ve always wanted t’be a magician,” he said and you couldn’t help but think about the way his face had lit up when he’d tried his new power for the first time.

“Really? I would have guessed you’d be better suited to a clown,” Nikki muttered from across the table and you shot her a dark look before Nathan spoke up.

“Yeah well at least I’m not datin’ someone that could knock himself up!”

Nikki’s mouth fell open and Curtis pointed across the table from him, but his words cut off as the server returned, pouring your drinks. Next to you Kelly spread one of the napkins out on the table to start scribbling equations, sketching out another new rocket propulsion schematic.

You still weren’t exactly sure why she’d picked _that_ power, it didn’t exactly seem very useful to you, but you guessed Seth, the power guy, didn’t have very many to choose from at the time.

“[y/n], Kelly, watch out!” Simon cried suddenly and you looked up just in time to see one of the waiters trip as he neared your table, the plate of food on his tray sliding toward Nikki. However, just before the food could hit her, her new chance bending powers kicked in and instead of landing on her, the plate skittered across the table nearly spraying you and Kelly with food.

Luckily thanks to Simon’s warning you were both able to quickly scoot your chairs back far enough to avoid the mess. _Now, Simon’s new powers were definitely useful,_ you thought to yourself.

After the near disastrous dinner you all decided to go to a show, everyone arguing over what they wanted to see until you finally agreed on one -- music, dancing, half naked women, and acrobatics.

However as you found your seat between Nathan and Alisha and the lights of the theatre dimmed, a strange lightheaded sensation filled you, overwhelming you. It was like the humming _awareness_ you’d begun feeling lately whenever you came near someone with powers, especially unfamiliar powers, except amplify it by like ten.

You’d never felt this way around your friends before, except things were different now.

 _Shit,_ you thought, taking a deep breath to try to clear your head, _they all had_ new _powers now._

The urge to reach out with your mind and pull on them filled you until you felt Nathan’s hand on your arm.

——

“[y/n], you alright?” Nathan hissed, having noticed his girlfriend tense next to him, her eyes squeezed shut like she was gunna be sick.

At his question her eyes snapped open and she blinked at him through the darkness. “I’m--I’m not sure,” she answered shakily, and Nathan frowned.

“Wanna get some fresh air?” he asked and she nodded. Helping her stand, he caught Simon and Alisha’s attention. “We’re going for a walk,” he whispered loudly, but from the confused looks on their faces he wasn’t sure they understood him or not.

_Eh, he’d text them in a bit._

Back outside, the sun was well and truly down now and The Strip was, if possible, even more impressive at night. No matter where you looked lights flashed and people passed, snippets of music playing.

Pulling [y/n] aside he leaned down to look her in the eye. “You okay? Was it somethin’ yeh ate? My bet’s on that bison tartar and th’caviar. I think I’m gunna be shittin’ funny later tonight,” he rambled, masking his worry with humour, but [y/n] merely shook her head.

“It wasn’t dinner,” she said. “Ever since I confronted…” she cut off, shaking her head again, “It’s like I can feel other people’s powers now when I’m close to ‘em. I don’t think I even hafta touch them now,” she murmured with a frown. “A-anyway, it just got so… loud in there, with everyone’s new powers and I got a little overwhelmed,” she tried to explain.

Biting his lip, Nathan pulled his phone out, finding a message from Kelly -- _Where are u guys?_

“What’re y’doin’?” [y/n] asked as he fired off a reply.

“Lettin’ th’others know we’re goin’ for a walk and we’ll be back later,” he answered, pocketing his phone again.

“But, the show…” [y/n] protested, knowing he’d been interested to see it, but Nathan blew a raspberry, waving the thought away.

“That? I can see that shit anytime,” he exclaimed, “I’d rather take my girlfriend for a leisurely stroll on such a lovely night.”

As he spoke he held out his arm and she took it, smiling to herself, and they set off, taking in the sights and sounds, stopping every-so-often to snap a photo. Nathan, however, couldn’t help missing out on some of the buildings [y/n] was pointing out, too busy looking at her, lit up by the ethereal glow of all the lights.

_Fuck, she was beautiful. How had he gotten so lucky, a fuck up like him?_

Nearly every block they passed stood some little wedding chapel, a whole fucking slew of them, beaming couples coming out to a shower of rice and applause, looking happier than ever, and something in Nathan’s gut twisted, an idea taking root.

 _[y/n]’s so perfect and let’s face it, I’ll probably never find someone better than her, I need t’lock that down before some other guy comes along and snatches her way,_ Nathan thought anxiously as he glanced at her again. _I gotta show her I’m serious, that’d I’d never fuck up like_ that _again…_

“Naaaathan, earth t’Nathan!”

[y/n]’s voice finally pulled him from his thoughts and he blinked down at her. “Huh, what?” he spluttered, flustered by the look she was giving him and her laughter.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Uhhh… no, sorry, got a little… distracted,” he muttered sheepishly.

“Look, it’s the Bellagio fountain, I wanna get a closer look!” she exclaimed excitedly and Nathan let her pull him along, her whole face lighting up as they neared the impressive sight before them.

Several grand casinos and a replica of the Eiffel Tower filled the square, with the Bellagio casino looming behind the extravagant spray of water, shooting hundreds of feet into the air in different patterns. Colourful lights from below tinted the water in several dazzling hues as music played through speakers, the jets of water moving in sync with the music.

“Have you ever seen anythin’ so beautiful, Nathan?” [y/n] sighed as she leaned against the railing and Nathan joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his eyes only on her.

“No, I don’t think I have,” he murmured before finally tearing his gaze back to the fountain.

——

“I’m just sayin’, just think of how many people we could con, yeah? Don’t yeh _want_ t’be my sexy assistant?” Nathan asked as you stumbled out of the elevator together, his hand clasped in yours. 

After taking in the view of the fountain you’d found a little bar and had some more to drink before returning to the hotel for the night, the others’ already no doubt in their own rooms.

“I didn’t say I _didn’t_ want you -- _to_ ,” you corrected, your words slurring slightly and Nathan’s brows rose. 

“You want me?” he teased, tugging you toward the door of your suite and pulling you into his arms as he fumbled one handedly for his keycard. 

“I always want you,” you replied, trying to kiss him and missing, your lips connecting with his chin, the short stubble of the goatee he was growing coarse against your lips.

Suddenly the door opened and you nearly tumbled on top of Nathan as he practically fell into the room, catching himself at the last minute, stabilizing you as well.

“Woops,” he uttered and you broke out into a fit of giggles.

“Here, help me with the zipper,” you said, turning your back to your boyfriend and moving your hair out of the way.

Once your dress was unzipped you let it fall to the floor around your ankles before turning back to Nathan, his eyes traveling over you appreciatively. 

“Your turn,” you murmured, reaching up to undo the buttons of his dress shirt as he shrugged out of his jacket, your fingers making short work of it, even if your inebriated state. Before you could unbuckle his belt, Nathan’s lips were on yours, the whiskey on his tongue heady, overwhelming your senses and you stumbled backwards toward the bed, losing your heels somewhere in the process.

Once more fumbling with his belt you finally loosened his pants and he awkwardly kicked them off though they got caught on his shoes which he had to quickly unlace before he could fully undress, joining you on the bed.

“There, now were were we?” Nathan asked with a smirk that you echoed before drawing him closer and kissing him. Scooting back amongst the pillows Nathan crawled over you, his mouth hungrily exploring your neck and you happened to glance upward, catching your reflections in the polished tiled mirrors above you.

Your face warming, you closed your eyes, focusing on the feel of Nathan’s tongue against your bare skin and his probing fingers, til he’d worked his way down between your legs, his curls tickling your thighs and you gasped as his tongue swiped up your slit, lapping greedily at your clit.

“Oh, fuck, _Nathan_ ,” you moaned, and curious, you opened your eyes, lifting them once more to the ceiling. The sight of yourself, laid out with Nathan’s head nestled between your thighs, and a good view of his cute ass only managed to heighten your arousal and soon your first orgasm washed over you.

You didn’t get much reprieve before Nathan was sliding into you with a throaty groan, sending a delicious shiver through you. Before long however he was begging you to get on top and rolling him to his back you threw your leg over his hips, fluidly sheathing him once more and resuming the pace he’d set, not surprised when he threw his shaggy head back to watch your reflections, a coy smirk stretching his lips.

“You really like that don’t you?” you asked as you leaned back, bracing your hands on his thighs for a better angle to ride him, grinding against his pelvis, pushing his cock deeper with each rolling thrust of your hips.

“What, it’s fuckin’ hot,” he exclaimed cheekily, tilting his chin down to look at you directly, his hands wandering up to fondle your tits as they bounced with your rhythm. “I feel like a right porn star,” he declared.

A laugh burst from your lips, followed by a soft whimper as you arched into his touch. “So, what are you then, a porn star, or a magician?” you asked and Nathan’s grin only grew.

“Why can’t I be both?” he replied, his hands trailing back down to circle your hips, roughly gripping you to control your movements. “For my next trick, I’ll make you cum,” he announced and you gasped as he bucked up into you.

“Now that’s a trick I’d like t’see,” you panted, your moans growing louder. 

“Or, I could always pull a rabbit from your twat,” he continued and you groaned, half in pleasure and half in disgust.

“ _Nathan_.”

“I was only jokin’,” he said between thrusts, sweat gathering on his brow and soon neither of you could string together a coherent sentence, your steadily rising cries filling the room.

Satiated and content, you collapsed atop your boyfriend to catch your breath and Nathan brushed your hair from your face as he admired you, a softness to his expression you’d come to love in these quiet moments, where no one else could see him like this.

“We’re in _Vegas_ ,” he exclaimed quietly as you laid atop him, spent from your exertions, his hands idly trailing up and down your bare back and you snorted.

“Yeah, what gave it away?” you asked sarcastically, grinning.

“Nooo,” he insisted and you shifted to look up at him, curious. “Y’know what we should do?” he asked and you frowned in amusement.

“What?” you prompted.

“We should get hitched!” he announced and _that_ got your attention.

“ _What_?” you asked, pushing yourself up to look him in the eye. “Nathan, you’re drunk,” you protested, but he shook his head.

“Well, I mean, I _am_ , and I didn’t say it was a _good_ idea, but we should do it anyway,” he insisted, his eyes watching your face hopefully, and your heart gave a flutter.

“Just think about it, you could be Mrs. Nathan Young,” he exclaimed, holding his hands up grandly as he said it, his lips curling at the idea. “We don’t have a ring, but I’ll make do! I’ll steal one if I hafta. Conjure one outta thin air, huh? I could do it!”

“Nathan!” you exclaimed, pressing your palm to his mouth, trying to interrupt his spiraling thoughts and catch his attention. It seemed to do the trick because he quieted, his eyes widening as he watched you and you carefully pulled your hand away with a giggle.

“Will you listen for a moment?” you asked, your chest aching with affection as you gazed down at him. “I love the idea. Actually, a _lot_ , and maybe it’s because I’m still a little tipsy, but I think--I think we should pump the brakes a second here. I think we should wait.”

“But--!” Nathan exclaimed, cutting off as you laid a finger to his lips.

“I love you, you idiot, I’m not saying I don’t, or that I don’t _want_ to marry you— just not… now, not like this.”

Finally Nathan nodded, pulling you back down to him and you draped yourself over his chest, one arm propping you up while the other hand ran gently through his messy curls and down the side of his face to hold his chin, detecting his disappointment.

“I love you,” you murmured firmly, leaning forward to kiss him and Nathan’s arms snaked around your waist, reacting to your kiss. “And y’know,” you mused against his lips, nuzzling the tip of your nose against his, a soft smile spreading across your face, “we don’t have t’be married to pretend this trip is our honeymoon,” you pointed out. “We have this suite and champagne, and a jacuzzi… why don’t we make the most of it, hmm?”

Nathan grinned widely, pausing to kiss your forehead. “Fuck, you have th’best ideas,” he murmured. “Well, what th’fuck are we waitin’ for?”

Your peal of laughter rang through the suite as Nathan rolled you to your back, his lips connecting eagerly with any exposed skin he could find before leaping up to grab another bottle of champagne.


	5. What Could Go Wrong? (Vegas pt.2)

“Wakey wakey, Mrs. Young!” 

You felt the mattress dip as Nathan crawled across the bed to you and you groaned in protest, though your heart gave a little flutter at ‘ _Mrs. Young_ ’.

“[y/n],” he tried again, caging you under him as he peppered your face with lazy kisses til you opened your eyes. “Heyy, there she is,” he exclaimed, greeting you with a brilliant smile that had your heart racing even harder.

“Mornin’,” you greeted, stifling a yawn as you stretched beneath him. “You’re in an awful good mood,” you pointed out, grinning to yourself, and Nathan shrugged.

“Yeah, I am,” he agreed, grinning wider as he leaned in to kiss you, bringing a contented sigh to your lips. “I mean, it is our Honeymoon after all,” he teased. 

“Oh, right,” he exclaimed as if remembering something and he pulled back to reach into his pocket. “Gotcha somethin’,” he said, and you pushed yourself up to get a better look, holding the sheet round your chest.

Producing a small wrappered object Nathan quickly ripped it open and pulled out a bright blue ring-pop, offering it to you with a flourish.

“Oh my God, Nathan,” you exclaimed, gaping at the large candy ring as he slipped it onto your finger.

“There! Now it’s official,” he announced, watching your expression carefully and you couldn’t help but laugh delightedly, affection for the man in front of you nearly stealing your breath.

“It’s perfect!” you exclaimed, giving it an experimental taste before throwing your arms around your boyfriend’s shoulders. “It’s even my favourite flavour,” you observed with a laugh, and Nathan squeezed you back.

“I know. Y’think that was an accident?” he teased, smirking at you and you wiped the grin from his face with another rather insistent kiss, nearly pulling him back down to the bed with you.

“Think we have enough time for a quickie in the shower before meetin’ the others?” you asked, a little breathlessly, and Nathan’s brows raised at your suggestion.

“Oh, I think we have _more_ than enough time,” he exclaimed and you bit back the quip about his stamina that sprang to your tongue as he scrambled off the bed to hoist you into the arms bridal style to carry to the bathroom.

——

Down in the hotel lobby you found the others already waiting, and warmth suffused your face at their knowing glances.

“What took yeh so long?” Kelly exclaimed with an annoyed huff.

“Oh, what you think?” Curtis scoffed, Nathan’s pleased smirk only confirming it.

“Yeah well, if we don’t hurry we’re gunna be late to the spa,” Alisha pointed out.

“We’re not gunna be late,” Nathan countered, unworried, waving the thought away.

But by the time you all got to the spa’s lobby, the clock behind the counter read a quarter past your scheduled appointment time and everyone turned to glare pointedly at Nathan.

Your boyfriend, however, didn't appear ruffled in the slightest. Instead he merely smirked and waved his hand toward the clock with a flourish, turning the tiny clock hands back to the precise time of your appointment.

“See, told yeh we wouldn’t be late,” Nathan announced smugly.

Despite your friends’ flat stares, you leaned in to whisper a “very impressive” in his ear, Nathan’s grin widening at your praise.

“I’m sorry, you’re…” the receptionist did a double take as she looked at the clock, frowning in confusion for a second before shrugging and signing you in. “Huh, I swore it was later than that,” she murmured. “Alright, ladies if you’ll follow me,” she said, standing and gesturing to the door to the right before turning her sights on the boys. “Gentlemen, you’ll be following Micah, to the left.”

“Wait, you’re splittin’ us up?” Nathan exclaimed suddenly, his lips turning downward into a pronounced pout.

“Is there a problem, sir?” the guy the receptionist had called Micah asked, and everyone turned to look at Nathan.

“I knew we shoulda signed up for a couples’ massage,” he whined under his breath as the others began to file out.

“It’ll only be a couple hours, Nathan,” you reminded him gently, though your lips twisted with amusement. “ I think you can go _that_ long without seein’ me,” you added with a grin.

“I know,” he grumbled. “But it’s our Honeymoon, remember? And I’m not exactly keen on some other guy’s hands on you,” he muttered, jealousy infusing his words.

“It’s just a massage,” you reminded him, placing your hands on his shoulders to square him with a level look, only slightly marred by the sly smirk that curled your lips. “Besides, the only person I’d let give me a happy endin’ is you,” you murmured so only he could hear and he swallowed thickly, finally nodding as if he believed you.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” you murmured, grabbing his collar to pull him in for a quick kiss and he grinned against your lips, his hands wandering to your hips before you stepped back out of his reach.

“Alright, alright, you go have fun,” Nathan grumbled before turning to follow the guys, brandishing his finger at you. “But remember, no funny business!”

Blowing a kiss over your shoulder at him, you knew you were being obnoxious but you didn’t care, ignoring your friends’ disgusted expressions.

On the other side of the door before you, you found a dim changing room filled with scented diffusers and little flickering candles to set the ambience while soothing music played over hidden speakers, the others already changing into their robes and slippers behind screened partitions.

“What is that?” Kelly exclaimed, pointing at your hand as you stepped around the partition to change, her exclamation drawing Nikki and Alisha’s attention.

“Ring-pop,” you answered with a shrug, pausing to give it a lick. “What’s it look like?”

Kelly rolled her eyes. “Yeah? So why you wearin’ it on your _left_ hand?” she pressed pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest as she cocked an expectant eyebrow at you, Alisha and Nikki eyeing you curiously as well.

“Wait a sec, you and Nathan went off on your own last night, didn’t you?” Alisha pointed out and Kelly’s brows rose higher as if to say ‘ _I knew it!_ ’.

“And?” you prompted, waiting to see what they were getting at as you pulled the robe around you, forcing your arms through the sleeves with more force than necessary.

“Did you and Nathan --?”

“Oh, my God, please tell me you didn’t marry that prick at one of those tacky Vegas chapels!” Nikki exclaimed, cutting Alisha off.

“No,” you said, repeating it more firmly when none of them looked like they believed you. “It’s _just_ a ring-pop, okay?” you scoffed defensively, taking it off to leave with the rest of your clothes in the little cubby. “Does it matter what hand I wear it on? Jesus.”

Before any of your friends could respond, you slipped out the door on the other side of the changing room, making your way down the hall to your massage room. By the time you met back up with them for your mud bath session, however, you still couldn’t quite get your mind off Nathan’s proposal the night before, having replayed it over and over throughout your massage, picking apart your answer.

So as you were sitting up to your neck in a pit of thick warm mud, you decided now was as good a time as any to bring up your concerns to your friends, while hoping they wouldn’t ridicule you _too_ much.

Clearing your throat, you glanced over at Kelly and then Alisha, their eyes peacefully shut. 

“Do you guys think Nathan could ever be… y’know, serious about anything? About _us_?” you asked without preamble, your voice small.

At your question they frowned, cracking their eyes to peer at you curiously and you almost told them to forget it til Nikki broke the silence with a derisive snort.

“Nathan Young, _serious_? Yeah, no,” she scoffed.

“Hey c’mon, give ‘im a little credit,” Kelly countered. “Sure he’s an immature dickhead most of the time, but not when it comes to [y/n].”

“Alisha?” you asked, waiting to hear her opinion and she frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment.

“I dunno,” she said slowly and your heart sank a little. “I mean, Kelly has a point, he does seem t’be _tryin_ ’, though it is kinda his trademark to not take anything seriously.” At your hurt look Alisha quickly continued. “But I don’t know what he’s like when it’s just th’two of you, so I can’t exactly judge, can I?”

“Well, I think you two are endgame,” Kelly said matter of factly, directing a fierce glare across the room at Nikki before she could say anything.

“What’s all this about?” Alisha asked. “I mean, where’s all this comin’ from suddenly?” 

You couldn’t help but sigh, not exactly _wanting_ to tell them, but knowing you couldn’t back out now.

“Alright, fine,” you relented, glancing between the three of them. “Don’t say anythin’ to the guys, but last night Nathan asked me t’marry him,” you admitted, your friends’ jaws dropping.

“Wait, _what_?” Nikki cried while Alisha and Kelly demanded to know what you said in return.

“I said no, okay?” you replied, “but not like a _no_ -no, like a not right _now_ -no, y’know?” you explained with a frown. “I told ‘im we could pretend while we’re here, hence the ring-pop, but now I’m second guessin’ myself,” you exclaimed, dropping your face to your hands.

“I know the… Marnie thing wasn’t his fault, but it feels like he’s trying to, I dunno, _over_ compensate for that, and th’fucked up part is that I _want_ to say yes, but I’m afraid that when we get home the magic’ll wear off and he won’t feel the same way.”

No one seemed to know how to respond until Nikki spoke up, leaning over the edge of her tiled pit. “Look, I know I’m not your boyfriend’s biggest fan, for valid reasons, but you hafta admit he _is_ an immature dick, and based on his track record I’m honestly kinda surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

“What’s that s’poed to mean?” you demanded, instantly prickling at her words, a dangerous edge to your voice.

Nikki merely shrugged. “Nothin’, I’m just sayin’.”

“Yeah well, you don’t know him like I do!” you scowled.

“And trust me, I don’t want to,” Nikki scoffed back.

“Nikki, knock it off, you’re not helpin’!” Kelly finally exclaimed, directing her a firm look.

“All I’m sayin’ is, don’t forget _you_ wanted him t’keep his immortality, which means he’s gunna stay the same age forever, and if you stay with him, then so will you, remember? If y’ask me, you don’t really hafta worry about time.”

In all the talk of selling and buying new powers you hadn’t even thought about that side of Nathan’s immortality -- you’d been so focused on the fact that it kept him safe, _alive_. And Nikki was right, especially with the way your own powers were evolving, you didn’t even have to physically touch someone now to borrow their powers. So as long as you were in Nathan’s proximity, you’d never age either.

_You didn’t know how to feel about that._

_Oh great,_ you groaned, sinking further down into your mud pit. Marriage was the least of your worries now in the face of potentially spending eternity with Nathan.

While you were having your mini existential crisis, Alisha decided to use her powers to help, projecting her consciousness out to see what the guys were talking about, having a feeling they might be having a similar conversation to the one you’d just had.

Closing her eyes, she was suddenly seeing through Simon’s, recognizing the small steam filled room around him as a sauna, Curtis and Nathan lounging in the thick steam with towels wrapped round their waists.

“Oh, I’m serious alright,” Nathan was boasting, his arms thrown wide. “Seriously, I’ve never been more serious about anythin’ in my twenty years of life. I’m serious as a heart attack, I _swear_!” 

Simon and Curtis shared a doubtful look as Nathan continued.

“I just want _her_ t’see how serious I am,” he insisted. “I mean, I could be husband material! I could change! I _have_ changed!”

“I still think it’s too soon though, innit?” Curtis muttered thoughtfully, though his words brought a frown to Nathan’s lips, his thick brows drawing down. When Simon didn’t speak, Nathan’s frown grew.

“Oh, come on Barry, not you too!”

“No one’s saying you’re not serious, Nathan, or that you and [y/n] don’t belong together,” Simon said thoughtfully, trying to diffuse the tension. “We’re just saying maybe it's a good thing to give it some time. There doesn’t have to be any rush, that’s all.”

Nathan didn’t exactly look pleased, but he shrugged, tossing his head. “Alright, alright, point made,” he grumbled and Alisha opened her eyes, returning to her body.

Her hand on your arm drew your attention and she pitched her voice low so the others wouldn’t hear. “Don’t worry about it too much, okay? It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Nathan belong together, yeah? But maybe y’don’t hafta figure all of it out right now? Specially if it’s freakin’ yeh out. Okay?” she asked, and you nodded, feeling slightly better.

——

“So how was your massage?” Nathan asked as you met back up with the guys outside the spa.

“Huh? Oh, it was nice,” you answered, somewhat distractedly, trying to focus on the present. _You wanted to enjoy the rest of your vacation dammit, not spend it worrying over something you didn’t need to be worrying over._

“Just nice?” he asked with a grin and you shrugged -- you hadn’t really enjoyed the spa experience as much as you’d hoped to.

“How about you?” you asked instead, hoping to distract him from asking too many more questions.

“It was great,” he exclaimed, “I haven’t felt this relaxed in, fuck, I can’t even remember when. I mean, I think at one point I got a semi. This bird’s hands were like -- nowhere near as nice as yours,” he quickly amended, clearly changing what he was gunna say after one glance at your expression. 

Clearing his throat, he pulled you into his arms. “I told yeh we shoulda signed up for a couples’ massage,” he murmured and you rolled your eyes, letting him kiss you. Straightening, he raised his voice to address the others. “Who else is ready t’get fuckin’ wasted tonight?” he asked. “I dunno about you, but I need a beer t’chase down all that organic, herbal, align your chakra crap.”

“No fuckin’ kiddin’,” Kelly agreed, and soon you were on your way to a nearby nightclub to dance the rest of the night away.

“Hey, you’re not mad at me, are yeh?” Nathan asked, his gaze fixing on the candy ring on your finger as he took your hand while you waited for the bartender to mix your drink.

“What, no. Why would I be?” you asked, frowning up at him while he grimaced.

“Y’know, for that comment about gettin’ a semi during my massage…” he explained, a rather sheepish look crossing his face. “It’s not like I could help it!”

“Hmm… depends,” you replied slowly, biting back an amused twist to your lips as you carefully watched your boyfriend’s face.

“Depends on _what_?” he yelped.

“On what you were thinkin’ bout during the massage,” you answered, grabbing your drink from the bar as the bartender set it in front of you.

A grin crossed Nathan’s face and he took his beer, gesturing with the neck of the bottle toward you.

“Why, you, o’course.”

“Then I’m not mad,” you teased with a grin, tipping back your drink. “C’mon, let’s go dance,” you exclaimed, grabbing Nathan’s arm to haul him out to the dance floor.

Soon you’d lost track of how many drinks you’d had, your cheeks growing warm from the rush of the alcohol and the press of bodies, Nathan grinding against your ass shamelessly, turning you on to the point you were ready to pull him into the bathroom with you after just one more drink, and he followed you to the bar eagerly.

“Hey guys,” you gasped, finding Simon and Alisha lounging nearby.

“Havin’ fun?” Alisha asked and you nodded, waving to the bartender for another round while Nathan leaned against the bar next to you to catch his breath.

“Why aren’t you guys dancin’?” he asked, wiping at his brow and the damp curls that stuck to his face.

Alisha shrugged, glancing at Simon, a grin tugging at her lips. “We’ve been enjoying ourselves here,” he answered for her, his arm not straying from her waist.

You could remember a time when Alisha would’ve been out in the thick of things, dancing and flirting with everyone, and it struck you just how much happier she seemed with Simon than she ever did as a party girl.

Before you could comment, however, an American guy stumbled over to call for the bartender, pausing to leer at you openly, a dogged smirk crossing his face. “Well hey there,” he said with a wink.

“Hiya,” you answered with a sour twist to your lips, your gaze already straying in an obvious dismissal, but the guy didn’t seem to take the hint, or he just didn’t care.

“Are you British?” he asked, as if your accent were some sort of novelty, and you begrudgingly turned your attention back to him, plastering a stiff grin in place.

“Yep, how’d you guess,” you answered sarcastically.

“You’re hot,” he replied, jumping past any subtleties and you felt Nathan tense next to you.

“Yep, it’s warm in here,” you answered dryly, while he laughed.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know,” you replied, once again trying to ignore him.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

 _Persistent, aren’t you?_ you thought with a grimace. _Couldn’t he see you weren’t interested? Or was he just that entitled?_

Luckily, just then the bartender brought your drink, setting it down next to Nathan’s. “I already have one,” you pointed out.

“So? I can get you another,” he pressed.

“Look,” you exclaimed, finally done, “I’m spoken for, okay?” you said, smiling sweetly as you lifted your hand to show off the candy ring on your finger and the guy finally seemed to notice Nathan, his grin fading.

“What, with this guy? _Really_?” he scoffed incredulously, eyeing Nathan.

“Yeah, this guy,” you repeated, dropping all pretense of friendliness, but the American only laughed.

“No offense, babe, but he looks like a loser. How about you ditch this beanpole and let a real man show you a good time?”

 _Babe?_ you thought, your mouth falling open angrily, but before you could go off on the guy Nathan cut in.

“Hey, there’s no need for name callin’, y’aresehole!”

“Oh yeah, whatcha gunna do about it, pal?” the guy countered. “You don’t look like much of a fighter.”

Before things could get even more heated, you quickly turned to Nathan, pressing your hands to his chest to hold him back. “C’mon, let’s go, he’s not worth it,” you muttered, turning back to grab your drink, the glass halfway to your lips when Nathan snatched it from you, downing it in one go.

“Nathan, what th’fuck?” you exclaimed, but he looked past you, his gaze on the American prick, a smug grin wending lazily across his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand dramatically and pointed at the guy.

“ _Ha_! Thwarted!” he cried triumphantly. “Thought you were clever, huh? Thought I wouldn’t notice that?” he asked, his words slurring slightly and you frowned, turning to look at the American in confusion.

_What was Nathan talkin’ about?_

“I don’t know what you’re on about, buddy,” the guy replied, though his face had gone rather pale and his eyes darted shiftily around the room.

“I mean, I get it,” Nathan said loudly, starting to draw attention, his words beginning to slur even more as he swayed on his feet.

 _He couldn’t be_ that _drunk._

“I used t’have to get girls really drunk for them t’sleep with me too, but I never had to stoop t’usin’ straight up roofies.”

“ _What_?” you snapped, finally realizing what had happened, anger rushing through you.

At your exclamation the bartender quickly called for security and two burly bouncers came your way, flanking the guy that had just tried to drug you, instead drugging your idiot boyfriend.

“I didn’t do anything!” he exclaimed, struggling in the bouncers’ grasp as they drug him away.

“Nathan, are you okay?” you asked, catching him as his knees gave out, though you didn’t know how long you could hold him. Luckily, Simon and Alisha rushed over, Simon slinging one of Nathan’s arms over his shoulders while you took the other side.

“Yeah, ‘m fine!” he said, leaning heavily against you. “You’re welcome, by th’way.”

“Nathan--”

“I saved you,” he exclaimed, cutting you off.

“Yeah, y’did,” you replied, a frustrated frown twisting your lips. “But why’d you go and drink it if you _knew_ it was drugged? You coulda just grabbed my glass or-or magicked the liquor away,” you cried exasperatedly. “Y’didn’t hafta be so dramatic about it!”

Nathan frowned.

“I didn’t think of that, okay?” he exclaimed, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his slurred words. “All I could think of was-was protectin’ you. No way was I gunna let that creep lay a hand on you,” he murmured, staring at you with those damn beautiful green eyes of his and your heart gave a flutter.

“I know,” you huffed softly. “I’m just worried about you,” you admitted, and he attempted to pull his arm from Simon’s shoulder to caress your cheek.

“I’ll be fine, love. I’m immortal after all. Remember? I’m just… just a little… dizzy is all.”

“Nathan, stop moving,” Alisha chastised as Simon nearly dropped him.

“Fine,” Nathan grumbled, stilling so you could readjust your grip on him.

“Let’s get him back to the room,” you said, glancing over at Simon who nodded.

“I’ll stay here and find the others, let them know what happened,” Lisha offered, pressing a quick kiss to Simon’s cheek.

Luckily you were able to get a cab fairly quickly, but by the time you got back to the lobby of your hotel and into the elevator, Nathan was getting progressively heavier by the minute, the drugs nearly at their full potency.

You could tell Nathan was trying to talk to you, but by then his words were the barest mumble and you could only make out every other word. Mostly he just kept repeating how much he loved you, his pitiable state wrenching at your heart.

When you and Simon finally drug him into your room, you let him collapse atop the bed while the two of you caught your breath.

“You... alright?” Simon gasped and you nodded, kicking your shoes off to crawl atop the bed, situating Nathan so you could hold his head in your lap, your fingers anxiously combing through his unruly curls while he snored lightly, completely out of it.

“Actually, Simon,” you said suddenly, stopping him, and he turned back to you. “Can you stay for a bit, I don’t really wanna… be alone,” you admitted, the adrenaline from the events of earlier beginning to wear off, leaving you a little shaken. “Well, I mean… you know,” you mumbled, glancing down at Nathan unconscious form.

“Of course,” he replied, coming back to stiffly sit on the edge of the bed next to you.

For a long while neither of you spoke, your fingers unceasing in their movement through Nathan’s hair; it was the only thing you found remotely soothing at the moment and you began watching his face, pausing to stroke his cheek every so often, debating on whether you wanted to tell Simon your worries.

Unable to stand the silence any longer you cleared your throat, making up your mind. As you opened your mouth to speak however, Simon did too.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” you asked, frowning as you turned to look at him.

“I should have seen it coming,” he answered. “The whole reason I chose this new power was to help keep us out of bad situations. I should have seen it before it was too late. Then neither of you would be in this situation.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” you murmured, shaking your head. “You can’t see every bad thing before it happens. Besides, you’re allowed to take a break from being a superhero sometimes,” you pointed out. “That’s what this whole trip is about.”

Simon merely sighed, but you spoke up again before he could argue.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” he said slowly, eyeing you carefully as you chewed your lip, your gaze falling to the dwindling candy ring on your finger.

“Nathan asked me t’marry him,” you said, forcing the words out, keeping your eyes carefully downturned, not wanting to see your friend’s reaction.

“I know,” he said softly and you jerked your head up to gape at him, the question clear on your face. “He told us,” Simon explained awkwardly.

“Why am I not surprised,” you murmured, shaking your head, wondering exactly what he’d said. “Maybe it’s stupid, but I-I’m torn because… because I do love him,” you exclaimed fiercely, “and I actually do kinda wanna marry him. Some day.”

“It’s not stupid,” Simon said quickly, but he could tell you had more to say. “But?” he supplied hesitantly and you huffed a mirthless laugh.

“But--” you agreed, “--how much of his proposal is because he really wants that too and how much is just guilt over the whole stupid Marnie thing?” you scoffed.

“I told him no and it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, because all I wanted to say was yes, but I’m scared. I mean, what if we make this impulsive decision and then he doesn’t feel the same when we get home?” you asked, your voice beginning to tremble as you felt tears threaten to fall. 

“And then I realized that he’s gunna potentially live forever and-and I could too, if I stay with him, and that’s even more of a commitment. Like what the fuck, Simon? What am I s’posed t’do?” You were babbling now, the words spilling out before you could stop them and a panicked look crossed Simon’s face for a moment as you began to cry and he settled for awkwardly rubbing your back.

“I can’t tell you what to do,” he said haltingly, as if he were deliberating each word carefully. “But I can tell you that if there’s one thing Nathan’s serious about… it’s you.”

Quickly wiping at your eyes, you nodded with a small sniffle. “Thanks Simon. That actually kinda makes me feel better.”

A small smile spread across Simon’s face as he sat next to you. “Everything’s going to work out alright.”

——

The next morning Nathan groggily woke, feeling like he’d been hit by a bus, finding [y/n] asleep next to him, still wearing her dress from the night before and he frowned. Taking a closer look he noticed she hadn’t washed her face either, her makeup smudged and smeared as if she’d been crying and he tried to remember what happened the night before. He remembered the spa and then dancing with [y/n], but nothing after that -- it was like a giant black hole in his memory. 

_Had he drunk_ that _much?_ he wondered, stumbling to the bathroom to take a piss, stretching with a groan as he emptied his bladder. It’d been a while since the last time he’d gotten black out drunk, but why did it look like [y/n] had been crying? Had they gotten in a fight?

The thought filled him with alarm til he managed to reason his way out of it, his own haggard appearance greeting him as he passed the large mirror near the sink, his hair mussed and suit wrinkled from sleeping in it. 

_Nah, we musta just both partied a little too hard,_ he figured, stripping for a quick shower.

The warm water helped wake him, and Nathan emerged from the bathroom feeling rather refreshed, even if he still couldn’t remember how they’d gotten back to the room. Snapping his fingers he smoothed the wrinkles from his suit before dressing, finding [y/n] still asleep.

For a moment he thought about waking her, but she looked so peaceful, and if she felt half as rough as he had, Nathan decided to let her sleep, pausing next to the bed to brush her hair from her face and press a kiss to her forehead before snapping his fingers and changing her out of her dress and into something a little more comfortable.

Before leaving the room he scrawled a hasty note on the notepad by the bed so she’d know where he went when she woke, at least. 

Catching his reflection in the mirror before stepping out of the room, Nathan straightened his jacket and stroked his chin thoughtfully, wondering if [y/n] might like him with facial hair and suddenly he sported a thin goatee. Pleased with his new look, Nathan winked at his reflection, shooting himself a couple of finger guns before heading out.

Down on the casino floor, Nathan sauntered into the midst of the crowd with a winning smile on his face, rubbing his hands in anticipation. He’d formulated a plan to make a shit ton of money while on his way down -- _baby’s first grift_ \-- and all he had to do was use his new powers to cheat a little.

 _Easy peasy,_ he thought, his grin growing as he thought of all the things he and [y/n] were gunna spend his hard earned cash on -- all the ways he could spoil her if he were rich.

_What could go wrong?_

“Oi Nathan! What’re you doin’ up? Where’s [y/n]?” Kelly’s brusque voice stopped him short and Nathan turned, finding her and Nikki approaching.

“What d’ya mean, what am I doin’ up? About t’go gamblin’ obviously,” he exclaimed, gesturing toward the casino floor. “[y/n]’s still sleepin’. I didn’t wanna wake her,” he answered, frowning between the two.

“Don’t you remember what happened last night?” Nikki asked, eyeing him skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why, what happened last night?” he replied, hoping she might fill in the blanks for him.

“You were drugged,” she answered, as if it were obvious.

_Well, that would explain the gaping hole in his memories. Wait--_

“ _What_?” Nathan exclaimed, gaping from her to Kelly, who merely shrugged. “Like date rape drugs? Who’d wanna drug me, was she hot?” he asked curiously.

“Oh my God,” Nikki groaned as Kelly sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Apparently some dickhead spiked [y/n]’s drink and you drank it just t’piss him off.”

Nathan barked a laugh, strangely delighted at the thought. “So y’mean t’tell me I’m like a hero?”

Kelly rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot, is what you are,” she said, pushing past him.

“Hey! Where’re you going?” he asked, turning to watch her as she walked away.

“There’s this big science conference going on at the hotel, I’m gunna check it out, see if I can sell some of my bloody rocket propulsion designs,” she called back.

“Ah whatever,” Nathan muttered, turning back to Nikki. “And what about you?”

“Was gunna do some gamblin’,” she answered warily and a thoughtful look stole over Nathan’s face.

“Wanna team up?”

“And _why_ would I wanna team up with you?” she scoffed disdainfully.

“Look, I know y’don’t like me, but between th’two of us, y’hafta admit we have the perfect set of powers to win fuckin’ big,” he pointed out, waggling his eyebrows. “Think about it, with your luck and my magic, we’d be undefeatable. So, what d’ya think?”

Nikki scowled. “...Alright, maybe you make a compelling argument,” she admitted reluctantly. “But if you do anythin’ stupid, you’re on your own.”

“Now you’re talkin’,” Nathan exclaimed, grinning, rubbing his hands in excitement. “Let’s go make some fuckin’ money.”

First they approached the blackjack table, Nikki taking a seat while Nathan stood next to her, watching with interest as the dealer dealt her in. Winning several hands she quickly amassed a rather large pile of chips, slipping him one to get him started.

Spotting a nearby craps table, Nathan nodded to it, approaching with a flourish of his suit jacket while Nikki slipped into an empty spot further down the table to watch.

“Let’s play some dice!” Nathan exclaimed, reaching into his inner jacket pocket to produce Nikki’s chip to lay his bet.

“The gentleman wants to play,” the croupier intoned, taking his bet and handing over the dice which Nathan eagerly began to shake, really going at it, even pausing a few times to make a grand flourish, winking at the ladies next to him while Nikki groaned, running her hand down her face.

 _Just roll the fuckin’ dice,_ she thought.

“Sir, could you roll the dice,” the croupier cut in, completely unimpressed at the flamboyant display and Nathan gave a little jolt.

“Okay, okay. Here it goes. Here it goes,” he muttered, preparing. “Lucky numberrrr seven!” he exclaimed as he let go of the dice, using his powers to make the dice come up as a four and three.

“Seven,” the croupier exclaimed, pulling the dice toward him, “we have a winner.”

Nathan’s grin grew and he shimmied his hips in victory, pointedly eyeing Nikki who rolled her eyes in response.

On a roll, literally, Nathan kept winning, his theatrics only growing with each toss of the dice, his pile of chips growing steadily in front of him until Nikki slipped closer.

“I think we should move on to something else,” she murmured discreetly in Nathan’s ear, but he frowned, shaking off her advice before shoving his hand in front of her face for her to blow on his dice for luck.

When she merely eyed him flatly, he shrugged, offering them to the lady next to him who indulged him before he tossed them, bringing up another seven.

“Nathan, I’m serious,” Nikki hissed as he pumped his fist excitedly. “You need to lose at least a few times, so it don’t look like you’re cheatin’,” she insisted.

“What? Why would I purposefully lose when I could win instead?” Nathan scoffed incredulously. “That just sounds stupid.”

“You’re gunna get us caught, you idiot,” she snapped under her breath, eyeing two straight faced security guards nearby, but Nathan didn’t wanna hear it, too wrapped up in the euphoria of his winning streak to care, pushing all his chips toward the center of the table.

“All in, baby. All in!” he announced, having gathered quite a large crowd by now.

“Sir, that’s over the house limit,” the croupier said, frowning as he glanced down at the pile of chips.

Nathan lifted his head to gape at the man before a wide grin spread across his face and he began to cluck loudly like a chicken, inciting the crowd. 

Nikki groaned nervously, noticing the croupier glance over toward the two men in all black nearby who nodded.

“Alright sir,” he said, having to raise his voice to be heard over Nathan’s boisterous squawks. “The bet’s been accepted.”

Instantly Nathan stopped, his face brightening up as he prepared his throw.

“ _Nathan_ \--” Nikki warned, as he shrugged his shoulders dramatically, rolling the dice between his fingers, not listening to her.

Taking a deep breath he threw the dice toward the other end of the table, his magic bending reality and the dice came up eleven. 

“ _Eleven_!” he cried enthusiastically, jumping up and down to the excited cries of the spectators around him before snatching a large serving plate from a nearby waitress and hastily scooping his winnings onto it, practically overflowing once he’d finished, and Nikki leaned over the table to get a better look as she noticed the croupier’s expression, worry gripping her.

“You fuckin’ idiot,” she muttered. He’d made the dice come up as seven and four. _There’s no seven on a six sided dice._

“A-thank you and goodnight!” Nathan exclaimed in a fair imitation of Elvis, turning to leave the table with his massive winnings. Before he could escape, however, one of the black clad men appeared at his side, gripping his elbow.

“You need to come with me, sir.”

Turning back to the man, Nathan frowned, eyeing him up and down. “Well, that’s a lovely offer, and you’re undoubtedly a handsome man, but I believe I’ll be on my way with my winnings,” he exclaimed hastily, attempting to tug out of the security guard’s grip.

“I’m afraid you don’t have any winnings,” the man replied, unamused.

“Yeah-huh,” Nathan exclaimed. “Seven and four--” he paused for a moment to add them in his head “--even I know that adds up to eleven.”

“There’s no seven on a six sided dice,” the man said, holding up the magicked die. “The police are on their way.”

For a moment Nathan’s eyes went wide and he turned to look for Nikki, but she’d already slipped away, keeping true to her word that he was on his own if he got caught.

 _Jesus, is there no honour among thieves?_ he thought, his eyes darting around the room looking for a way out. Throwing his plate of chips in the air, though it pained him, he took off in the opposite direction with a strangled sob, scrambling to try to get away in the ensuing pandemonium.

——

The insistent pounding on your room door jolted you awake and you gasped as you sat up, trying to gain your bearings. Your vision still slightly blurry, you turned to look for Nathan next to you on the bed, but he wasn’t there.

“[y/n]? [y/n], please open the door!” Simon’s muffled voice from the hallway drew your attention and you hurried to let him in, panic beginning to clutch you.

_Where the fuck was Nathan?_

Pulling the door open you came face to face with Simon and Alisha and for a moment neither of them said anything, their eyes widening slightly until you realized you were no longer wearing the dress you’d fallen asleep in the night before, instead, one of Nathan’s oversized t-shirts hanging from your shoulders, your legs left bare, and you felt your face warm.

“Sorry, I--” you exclaimed, not bothering to finish your thought before hurrying away to find some clothes, leaving the door open for them to come in.

“[y/n], you okay?” Alisha asked, following you to the wardrobe while Simon went straight to the table where Nathan’s note was.

“Yeah. No, not really,” you exclaimed, flustered. “I don’t know where Nathan is,” you explained, pulling a pair of your pants on.

“He went to the casino,” Simon explained, holding the note up and you sighed heavily. _At least that answered that question._

“So why are you guys here?” you asked, confusion gripping you, until Simon opened his mouth and you were hit with a sudden sense of dread. Drawing on his power before he could speak, you swallowed as you caught a glimpse of the near future -- Nathan getting pulled aside by casino security, throwing a tray of chips in the air and making a run for it before quickly getting cornered and dragged off by the police.

“Fuck,” you uttered and Simon grimaced. 

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“We hafta go stop him,” you exclaimed, hurrying for the door, Simon and Alisha on your heels.

Down in the casino, the floor was packed and you swiveled your head, frantically searching the room for any sign of Nathan.

“D’you see him anywhere?” you called and Simon shook his head, but Alisha pointed with an cry and you quickly followed her, pushing through the crowd.

“Nikki!” you exclaimed, catching a glimpse of her as she headed your way. As soon as she spotted you her eyes went wide and she took a step backward, looking as if she wanted to run away, herself.

“Nikki, have you seen Nathan?” you demanded, Alisha flanking her as you eyed the stack of cash she was hastily shoving into her beaded clutch.

“Nope, haven’t seen him,” she replied quickly and your eyes narrowed. 

“I know he’s in trouble, c’mon _please_. Do you know where he went?” you urged and she let out a heavy sigh.

“Alright, fine,” she relented, holding onto her clutch for dear life. “We were workin’ the room together, but th’idiot had t’go and call attention to us. It’s all his fault, you know. Th’prick doesn’t know when t’stop. If he’d fuckin’ listened to me, he wouldn’t be in this situation,” she explained, your gut twisting with each word.

_Oh no, were you too late?_

“What situation?” Alisha demanded, but you and Simon shared a look, already having seen it.

That was when your phone began to ring and you pulled it from your pocket quickly, answering despite the unknown number.

“Nathan?”

“Oh, [y/n], thank _God_!” Nathan exclaimed on the other end of the line and you could hear a clamour of noise in the background over the overwhelming relief in his voice.

“Nathan, where are you?” you asked, biting the inside of your cheek, your stomach dropping uncomfortably.

“Ah ha, y’see it’s kind of a funny story, [y/n],” he said, laughing nervously, “and I’m sure you’re gunna have a big ol’ laugh about this one day, but… I’ve kinda been arrested. These arseholes think I was cheatin’, can y’believe that?” he exclaimed. “But I, uhm, I need yeh to bail me out. _Please_? I can’t go t’prison,” he pleaded. “You know what they do t’guys like me in prison, right? And I’m pretty sure _you’re_ th’only one I want t’do that to me--”

“Nathan,” you said, cutting him off, your eyes falling to the clutch in Nikki’s hands.

“Yes, love?”

“We’ll be right there.”


End file.
